Schmetterlingsküsse
by SSYM
Summary: Gilbert would do anything to save his brother Ludwig; even if it means giving Ludwig part of his heart. However, there are consequences for every action taken. Gilbert must live a life filled with despair and loneliness with only half a heart. The only solution to freeing himself from torment is to keep Ludwig very close to. Germancest.
1. Schmetterlingsküsse

Dark clouds stretched across the sky and engulfed the land in endless darkness. Lightning corkscrewed to the ground as monstrous cyclones swept across the countryside. The rain pounded the grounded and shredded blades of grass in its path. A solitary white knight stood out like a beacon against the dimming skies. His white robes and coat thrashed in the wind as a flag about to be torn from its pole. His robes have long since been drench in the rain allowing an icy chill to seep into the very core of his being. The cracking of the lightning echoed as a booming voice; causing the earth to tremble. The twisters sang as beckoning sirens as they swept across the land; looking for those they may devour. Yet, the white night did not move or even flinch. His crimson eyes were transfixed on a small tiny fading figure lying still in the tall grass.

The land was once peaceful and calm, because it was ruled by an extraordinary empire, known as the Holy Roman Empire. The Empire had gathered together all the ware-ward knights, kingdoms and states under its wings, which accomplished in ending bloodshed and turmoil over ownership of land. The personification of the Empire was small in size despite the vast land he ruled over. Regardless of the Empires stature, he was strong and a formidable foe to reckon with. However, he was also kind and sincere. Furthermore, even though the Empire had enamours wealth, he wore simple dark robes and hat. It was this very same Empire that had personally sought out the white knight to join him.

The white knight could still remember the very morning they meet. He was smaller than; just a boy barely knees high and the same height as the Empire. The Knight was wandering alone down a beaten dusty road. He felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder, startling the Knight to spin around and to meet face to face with the Empire. The Empire had a golden hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the vast sea. The knight's heart was immediately smitten by the Empire's deep blue eyes. The Empire stretched forth his hand to the Knight, and the Knight didn't hesitate to grab hold of the outstretched hand. A Two-headed golden and black coloured eagles danced around the Knight, surrounding him with a warm feeling of coming home from a long journey. The white knight was given a new name by the Empire, Teutonic Knight.

The Teutonic Knight was able to find a place to call home and humans to call his own within the Empires land. The Knight had never felt so much joy in his heart to be so loved unconditionally. The Knight's stature quickly grow for a personification does not age slowly like a human, while the Empire stayed the same size, but this did not hinder their relationship from developing. The Empire entrusted the Knight with sacred duties involving affairs with Jerusalem. However, even though the Knight would travel to distant lands; the two-headed golden and black coloured eagles always accompanied him. When the Knight was home the Empire would take him aside to teach the knight many new things about the world. They would talk well into the late evenings and early mornings. Tears began to flow from the deep red eyes down porcelain cheeks; as memories flooded the Knights mind.

States, Kingdoms and Knights were breaking away in every direction. As each left a piece of the personification of the Holy Roman Empire would fade away. Even the earth around him could feel the pain as the Empire was being pulled apart into nothingness. The Teutonic knight slowly bent down and pulled the lifeless body into his arms. It was so light that he was afraid the tiny body would be blown away. The Empire's once bright blue eyes had faded to ashen gray. The Knight knew that in order to save the small personification that he had come to love, he had to become stronger. For he needed more power to piece back together the Empire. However, the Empire was quickly fading away and time was not on his side.

A black and white colour eagle perched on the knights shoulder. The land was once filled with two-headed eagles of golden and black colour. They would dance throughout the Empire filling the hearts of the people with sense of home and unification with one another. These creatures are invisible to human eyes for they are the essence of the soul of a personification of any State, Kingdom, Knights or even Empire. But, now there was only one two-headed golden and black eagle left. This particular eagle was larger than the others that once called this land home. For it was the very incarnation of the Holy Roman Empires heart. The two-headed golden and black eagle was struggling desperately to remain alive, as the heart in the small chest of the personification was slowing its beats. In a desperate act to save the small nation, the Teutonic knight decided to share his own heart. Rarely, would two personifications join together, because one would always disappear into another. Even though the knight knows the consequences of such an act, he did not wish to be separated for even a moment from his Empire. His own incarnated black and white eagle wrapped its wings around the dying bird and it disappeared into the Teutonic knight's eagle.

Sounds of dripping water and soft footsteps echoed through the hallways disturbing the still silence. The Teutonic Knight briskly walked through the dimly lit corridor that was light by only a few dying candles. Before the chaos began the knight would have been greeted with smiling faces and torches to light his way. Streaks of lightning burst through the windows giving life to the statues that lined the hall. The statues silhouettes crawled up the walls and arched across the ceiling over the tiny hallway as foreboding giants. The knight could feel his heart twist inside as the threatening shadows seem to reach for the tiny body in his arms. The knight clutched the tiny body closer against him to feel the slowly steady breath from the ashen lips. The knight sprinted the rest of the way down the corridor to the heavy oak door at the end of the hallway. With a swift motion he opened the door with little effort and allowed it to slam behind him encasing him in complete darkness.

With the government in shambles and the servants fleeing to save their own lives; there was no one left to even draw the heavy velvet curtains in days. The knight had to grope cautiously through the darkness, his figures guiding through a maze of dusty tables and chairs. A heavy musty smell had replaced the smell of flowers that once bloomed on the windowsills. Guests had all marveled at the esteemed estate of the mighty Holy Roman Empire, but now it was eerie silent and neglected. The only sound he could hear was the beating of his own heart and shuffling of feathers.

As the knight made his way through the familiar room; memories flooded his mind. It was in this room that the Empire had given him his human name. Most personification had a name given to them by their humans. It was a name that was sacred to them as their colours. But, in order for a personification to interact with their beloved humans a human name was required. The Empire had decided to call the Teutonic Knight, Gilbert. At first, the knight disliked the name for being too unusual. He wanted a common name to fit in with everyone else, because it was curse to be the only albino. Due to the knight's blanched skin and blood red-eyes drove people from him; this left him very much alone. However, the Empire would not hear of it. The Empire wrapped his arms around the knight in a warm embrace and spoke gently as if speaking to a child, 'I understand. You have nothing to fear about being different for I will always be by your side and I will always cherish you. My beloved knight Gilbert'.

Furthermore, it was in this very room that Gilbert obtained Gilbird. As personifications grow and mature they gain more humans and status in the world, but it is their colours and symbol that set them apart. A personification colour is the flag that the humans create to symbolize their place of origin or allegiance. It is these colours that unite the humans together as one. It is the feeling of patriotism in the hearts of the humans that allows a nation's soul to take form to protect the land. The soul will take on the symbol of his nation.

The Holy Roman Empire had called Gilbert to this very room after a long journey from Jerusalem. Gilbert's reputation had spread far and wide throughout the land, but Gilbert still did not feel at ease amongst the humans that the Empire had given him to protect. The Empire had sense the uneasiness growing amongst the followers of the Teutonic knight. Therefore, the Empire had decided to give them something to cherish that would bind them to Gilbert. The Empire had spent sleepless nights creating a unique flag for Gilbert. The Empire handed the flag to Gilbert with a beaming smile and dark circles around his eyes from long tireless nights. Gilbert took the flag trying his best to hide the overwhelming emotions that wanted to burst out. The flag was a simply black and white colour with an eagle in the middle. Gilbert clutched the flag in his arms. 'Do you like your flag', the Empire had asked wearily. 'Yes, from this day forth I shall use this as my flag', Gilbert replied smiling. As he embraced the flag he felt his heart flutter in his chest. From his being emerged a black and white eagle that soured through the room. The two-headed golden black eagle joined Gilbert's eagle in mid flight. 'That is your heart', explained the Empire, 'it will aid us in protecting our precious humans.' Gilbert smiled brightly and replied 'Gilbird shall be his name'.

Gilbert could feel the warmth leaving the tiny body that once comforted the Knight in a reassuring embrace. Tears begin to gather again in the corners of his eyes. Gilbird shuttered. He was so afraid. He was not afraid of disappear from the existence of this world. When the kingdoms of Castile and León joined together they disappeared into one another and together became Spain. Gilbert desired with all his heart to simply disappear from this world and to become one with the Empire. To become one with another was an experience he has never witness. He could only grapes at straws on how to proceed. It was for this reason he absorbed his Empire's heart into his own. Gilbert hoped by giving his precious Empire his heart that the Empire would gain new strength from him.

Gilbert had managed to stumble his way to the soft couch that was in the middle of the room. The Knight gently removed the outer layers of clothing of the Kingdom; as if he were a glass doll. Gilbert placed his head against the Kingdom's chest. The Knight let out a sigh of relief as he listened to the barely audible beating of the Kingdom's heart. He pulled a heavy quilt blanket from the couch, and wrapped the Kingdom tightly in the warm blanket. With some luck Gilbert was able to find the flint on the side table beside the couch. He felt around in the darkness to find a candle and brought it to life with the flint. Gilbert brought the candle close to the Kingdoms face. Gilbert ran his fingers through the disheveled blonde locks and down the milky white checks.

"I will be right back," Gilbert whispered.

Gilbert got up and moved across the room towards the fireplace. He felt a strange pulling sensation from the middle of his chest; he could feel his heart being torn in two. The further he walked away from the Kingdom the deeper the ache in his heart grew. His hearts incarnation began to flutter in frustration. Gilbert tried to shake off the feeling as he approached the fireplace. With shaky hands Gilbert lit waste paper and through it into the heart of the fireplace. He watched as the logs were brought to life by red flames. The warmth from the fireplace brought little comfort to the coldness he felt in his heart.

Gilbert turned from the fireplace and made his way back to his Kingdom. As he approached the Kingdom he felt warmth growing within him and loneliness dissipating. Gilbert removed his cape and outer clothing. He grabbed a quilt from a chair by the fireplace and wrapped it around himself. Gilbert layed down beside the Kingdom. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Kingdom and cradled him against his chest. Gilbird perched on Gilbert's shoulder and rubbed his beak against his masters check.

Gilbert tried to remain awake throughout the night. He was afraid if he closed his eyes that when he opened them the Empire would be gone. Regardless, of how hard Gilbert tired his eyes betrayed him, and he slipped into a dream as his Empire slowly faded.

* * *

"hehehe." A laughter echoed in the darkness.

Gilbert slowly woke from his slumber.

"hehehehehe."

Gilbert drew his arms towards himself. The Knight quickly woke with a startled when he felt nothing wrapped in the quilt. Gilbert lifted the quilt up in a frantic search to find his Kingdom; only to be dismayed to find nothing.

"hehehehe."

Gilbert's attention was averted by a strange laughter. Sitting in front of the fireplace was a small blonde haired boy playing with Gilbird. Gilbert felt a wave of fear overcame him. No one ever touches another incarnated heart. The more Gilbert focused on the small boy, the similar he looked like his Empire.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Gilbert yelled with excitement scrambling over to the little boy and holding him tightly.

The small boy stared blankly up at Gilbert.

"Holy Roman?"

Gilbert knew he was not mistaken. The small boy was in fact the Holy Roman Empire; birds nest of bright golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, and beaming smile. But, the boys eyes looked up at him as if didn't know Gilbert. Gilbert felt his heart sink. Gilbird tucked himself under Gilbert's arm to bring him comfort. The small boy warped his armed Gilbert.

"Hello." the small boy said staring up into crimson orbs.

Gilbert smiled down at the small boy as Gilbird nestled in between them. Gilbert felt a warmth and comfort coming from the small boy. He wanted to hold the boy tightly against him and never let him go.

"Hello." Gilbert replied smiling.

The boy caught something in the corner of his eye and ran towards it. As the boy ran away from Gilbert he felt an emptiness building up. The same feeling he had last night; his heart was being torn in two. Gilbert reached out for the small boy to recapture his heart.


	2. Immer in meinem Herzen

"Gilbert!" a small voice cried out.

Gilbert felt a heavy weight pressing down on his chest.

"Bruder." a voice cried out again.

Gilbert opened a ruby eye to glare at whoever was disturbing his beauty sleep. Sitting on top of him was a blond haired boy with an innocent expression. Gilbert closed his eye and rolled onto his side, knocking the small boy off him. However, the small boy was determined in his mission to wake Gilbert from his slumber.

"Wake up! Wake up! Time to wake up!" the small boy singsong as he rocked the larger man back and forth.

"Go back to sleep Ludwig," mumbled Gilbert.

Gilbert was not a morning person at all. His humans woke at the crack of dawn, but he prefered to sleep well into the afternoon, while curled up under his black and white checkered thick blanket. According to Gilbert only losers and brownie nations woke at the crack of dawn. There was a certain _pest_ that was unaware of the natural order of the world. However, Gilbert came up with a brilliant plan to get back for interrupting his sleep.

Gilbert rose himself up into a sitting position with a sinister smirk. There was not a soul in this world that could save Ludwig from the wrath to come. Gilbert grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him against the bed firmly. With one quick motion he pulled up Ludwig's black shirt and planted his lips firmly against the boys sensitive stomach and blow as hard as he could. Ludwig flailed his arms chaotically as he let out bursts of laughter.

"Bru...der," the boy cried out between fits of giggles. "Mer...cy."

Gilbert didn't stop until the boy was almost out of breath. "That is what you get for trying to wake the awesome me ~ kesesesesese" Gilbert smirked staring down at Ludwig.

Ludwig tried to copy Gilbert's grin, but ended up with an oddly crooked smile. Gilbert could not help but laugh at his little brothers silly expression. Ludwig jumped to his feet and began to prance in circles around Gilbert.

"Beach time! Beach Time!" Ludwig merrily song.

"Beach time?" Gilbert pondered out loud tapping his chin with his index finger. "What beach time?"

Ludwig stopped jumping and grabbed Gilbert up the shoulders. Gilbert lowered his arm and his crimson orbs were meet with distressed glossy blue orbs.

"You promised to take me to the beach! How could you forget," Ludwig whimpered trying to hold back tears.

Gilbird tucked his wings tightly against its body, lowered its head submissively, and trembled with course, Ludwig was not truly upset, but over reacting. However, it was enough to pull Gilbert's heart strings. Gilbert reached out and pulled Ludwig into his arms and rested his chin on top of Ludwig's head. "Of course, I did not forget Ludwig."

"Yaaa!" Ludwig cheered; his sadness vanished like leaves in the wind.

Ludwig wiggled out of Gilbert's arms and began tugging on Gilbert's white undershirt.

"Alright alright we can leave," smiled Gilbert. "But first."

Gilbert grabs the black comb from the dark red oak nightstand and combed back Ludwig's hair. "You will look more awesome with your hair back. The girls will be all over you."

"As awesome as you?" asked Ludwig.

"Of course!" proclaimed Gilbert giving Ludwig a tight bear hug.

* * *

The morning air was crisp and refreshing; compared to the confines of the palace. Gilbert took a deep breath of the salty breeze coming in from across the sea and slowly released enjoying the calming effect. The Prussian had managed to find an excluded beach surrounded by a pine tree forest. Gilbert had decided to relax under a large shady pine tree that allowed him to overlook the entire seashore. He may only be a personification of a nation, but like his human albino counterparts; his pure white skin and red eyes were sensitive to direct sunlight. Gilbert was grateful for the cool breeze, because his Prussian Officer uniform was close-fitting making it hot to wear on warm summer days. It is a dark Prussian blue long sleeve coat with beautiful inlaid embroidery with golden buttons lining the edges of the coat, bright red cuffs with white embroidery, red flatten collar both perfectly symmetrical on either side of the neck in the shape of a v, the coat was only latched at the top leaving it open to revealing a tightly wrapped sash to hold his sword, a cream coloured undershirt, matching cropped cream coloured pants, and his outfit was completed with knee high black boots. Gilbert would prefer to wear lighter clothing on a hot day, but Fritz had taught him to take great pride in his uniform for it represented the dignity of the Prussian nation.

Gilbert figured the Prussian's Knight Cross foundly, even though he had worn it for years, the white ivory cross and painting of the prussian eagle placed perfectly in the center has never faded or stained from countless battles.

Ludwig played along the sandy beach chasing after seagulls. Fortunately for Ludwig he was able to wear loose red shorts and black t-shirt. Gilbert smiled watching the boy delightfully giggling without a care in the world. Even though they were at the beach for barely an hour; Ludwig's neatly combed back golden hair was already disheveled. Gilbird participated in Ludwig's fun by aerial diving the escaping birds.

"Come on Gilbird," Ludwig applauded jumping up and down with his arms waving in the air. "We got to catch these birdies!"

It was a strange sensation watching and feeling his heart flying free on winds currents. He could feel his own heart leaping in his chest from the thrill of the chase. Even though Gilbert's heart had been split in two; with the other half hidden within Ludwigs chest. Gilbird remained as Gilbert's hearts incarnation only, because Gilbird reacted to Gilbert's emotions and visa versa. However, Ludwig retained the ability to call Gilbird at will.

Gilbert was relieved knowing that Ludwig did not suffer any ill effects for not having his own spiritual heart. Yet, ever since that fateful night Gilbert cannot part from Ludwig for long periods of time. When they are far apart Gilbert's heart fills with wrenched feelings of loneliness and emptiness. When Ludwig had come too he had no memories of his previous life, but Gilbert assumed it was because his soul was consumed by his own. Ludwig converted into a state of a human child both physically and mentally. Gilbert had taught him that they were brothers and his names was Ludwig. By convincing Ludwig that they were brothers kept him close to his side.

However, despite the consequences of his actions he had no regrets sharing his heart. Gilbert was convinced that Ludwig would rise again as a great empire and unit the Germanic States. Since, the fall of the Empire the Germanic states fell into great despair. Without the Empire to guide and protect the Germanic states; they became lost sheep waiting to be devoured by the wolf. A wolf had risen up against them; France lead by Napoleon Bonaparte.

The French Revolution had torn France apart and left him void of a leader and soaked in innocent blood. This left the french citizens empty and dry and desperate for someone to rescue them from despair. Napoleon answered their cry by marching into Paris and crowning himself as king. However, this young soldier had ulterior motives, which involved conquering the known world. First on his list was Austria and Prussia.

France took advantage of Prussia being preoccupied with saving the Empire and attacked the Germanic states. Austra had never fully recovered his strength after losing to Friedrich the Great. As a result, the French army easily overpowered Austria with no comrades to stand by his siding and forced Austria to surrender. With Austria out of the way the French army turned their sights on Prussia.

* * *

Prussia fell to his knees gripping his heart gasping for air; beads of sweat dripped down his face and back. He desperately wanted to get up and fight, but the ache in his heart prevented him. The Prussian felt his own soul being pulled from his body. The Prussian army stood speechless and unsure how to react to their leaders weakened state.

Gilbert tried again to move, but his efforts were in vain. The Prussian could see the French army massing together just beyond the valley below. Gilbert pounded his fits against the ground in frustration. A woman ran out to the front lines and knelt beside him. She used the hem of her red cotton gown to wipe the sweat from Gilbert's brow.

"Brandenburg," Gilbert said looking up helplessly into his comrades eyes.

"What is wrong? You must pull yourself together!" Brandenburg desperately tried to keep her composure to prevent her voice from shaking.

"I can't," Gilbert replied bitterly as his hands started to shake.

Brandenburg laced her arm under Gilbert's left shoulder and hoisted him onto his feet. Gilbert immediately felt light headed and leaned heavily against Brandenburg; causing Brandenburg to dig in her left heel to try and keep them up right. Austria ran to the front lines after overhearing that the Prussian personification had been incapacitated.

"Don't just stand there Austria, help me," Brandenburg demanded staring at Austria with a frightening look.

Austria and Brandenburg swung Prussia's limb arms around their necks and briskly proceeded to Gilberts tent with onlookers watching helplessly as they watched their leader being dragged off the battlefield.

Even though Gilbert was the personification of the Prussian nation and the most treasured leader; his tent was small with little two Germanic kingdoms laid Gilbert down gently on the empty cot.

Brandenburg collapsed at the side of the cot and took Gilbert's shaky hand between her own.

"O my dear Gilbert, please tell me what happened?" Brandenburg pleaded with Gilbert.

Gilbert may be an independent state now but Gilbert's small beginnings as a Teutonic Knight began in her home. The Holy Roman Empire had sought the Brandenburg personification, because her human name was Friedelinde, which meant gentle soul. Friedelinde was emotional and too weak to handle military situations, but she made up for weakness in tenderous and wisdom. The Holy Roman Empire placed Gilbert into her care, because her kind spirit calmed Gilbert's fiery attitude and her guidance lead to victory in the battlefield. As result, Gilbert became her strong right arm. As Gilbert grew he created his own home and name for himself; became very close to the Holy Roman Empire, but Gilbert still held a special place in her heart as her adopted son.

Brandenburg's hearts incarnation a red falcon shook violently causing feathers to molt and fall to the floor. Gilbert turned his head to face the opposite side of the tent. Brandenburg turned her head to see what had captured Gilbert's attention. Lying on the opposite cot was a small boy resembling their fallen Empire. Laying on the boys chest was Prussia's black and white eagle. Brandenburg looked back down at the Prussian.

"What has happened to you?" Friedelinde asked as tears of despair stained her dress.

"He was dying and I was desperate to save him in any way possible. I did the only thing I know," Gilbert replied weakly staring at the ceiling "So, I consumed his heart within my own. I believed I would disappear into his existence, but it appears he took a part of me instead. He is still in a frail state, which is affecting me more than I can handle. I am so sorry for not being strong enough." Tears swelled up at the corners of Gilbert's eyes. "Mother I did what I thought was best."

"How can you be so certain that your heart is within him?" Brandenburg question wiping away the tears tenderly from Gilbert checks with her sleeve.

"I was not so sure at first, but our hearts both have the same rhyme. Gilbird goes to him when the boy summons him.. A hearts incarnation can only be summoned by his master," Gilbert managed to say as his voice cracked from fatigue and exhaustion.

"What are we going to do Roderich? I do not have enough strength to fight alone." Friedelinde looked to Roderich with desperation plea in her eyes.

"Simple. Take your heart back from him," Austria stated plainly.

"I will not!" Gilbert protested angrily glaring at the Austrian. "This is your fault for not stopping France sooner, Roderich!"

Gilbird stretched out its wings, bent down low and fluffed up its black and white feathers as jagged daggers making it appear larger.

"I have been fighting this whole time!" Responded Roderich in a low flat tone through clenched teeth. Roderich tightened his fits preparing to strike. "You were suppose to support me but instead you ran away! Therefore, give up on this feeble attempt to save a dying kingdom or else you will be dragged down with it and taking us along with you!"

Roderich sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration.

Friedelinde stroked Gilbert's check with her alabaster fingers that appeared darker against Gilbert's bleach skin. "Gilbert. There have been many Empires that have come and passed."

"I can't," Gilbert replied weakling placing his hand over his heart. "He is a part of me now."

"Part of you," Roderich hissed between his teeth. "We will be ruled over by the French if we don't fight back! Have you forgotten the hell we went through while we were under the thumb of the Catholic Church, which lead to a thirty year war?"

"Roderich please your anger will not help the situation," Friedelinde pleaded.

"Of course, I am angry. Our human's lives are at risk!" Roderich furiously replied, casting aside his normally flawless composure.

Friedelinde turned Gilbert's face and search his eyes for any doubt. "If we don't fight we will be forced again into captivity. However, if we surrender we might be able to negotiate terms. You must choose between captivity or him. Know this I will support you on any decision you make."

"I can't believe this." Roderich shouted as he stormed out of the tent.

"Please, don't make me part from him." Gilbert begged desperately.

Friedelinde kissed Gilbert's forehead and departed.

* * *

Three years has passed after surrendering to the French, which resulted being oppressed by their new French masters that now occupied the Prussian capital, Berlin. Even though Friedelinde was able to negotiate terms of their surrender; the French had scattered the remnants of the Prussian army and stole Prussian territory. Of course, Prussia wanted nothing more than to rise up and smite France. But, he was still gathering his strength. Friedelinde maintained a strong composure in front of her people, but at night she silently wept for the loss for soldiers. For every human is precious and irreplaceable. Austria used their death as a dagger to piece his heart. But, it was Ludwig who saved him from his darkest hour.

Friedelinde felt completely alone and dejected. She told Prussia that she would stand by his side, but the guilt of the loss of her people haunted Germanic states had to work tirelessly to restore order and calm. Friedeline had to work late into the evening after spending her day handing out food, clothing and supplies to the window. She was finally had time to rest on the balcony after the sun had set. Brandenburg hid her face in her hands; her grief so deep that no word could comfort her tortured soul. Friedelinde felt a soft hand stroke her hair. She raised her head to peer into blue orbs weeping with tears.

"Why are you crying," Friedelinde asked barely above whisper.

"Since you cannot cry for the loss, I will cry for you," Ludwig replied squeezing Friedelinde hand. "I cannot bring back the dead, but their sacrifices shall not be forgotten. We will rise up and bring peace to their souls. I promise."

Friedelinde was rendered speechless for this small boy knows the deep sorrow in her heart. She pulled Ludwig into her arms and rested her head against his temple. Ludwig drifted to sleep in her arms. Friedelinde carried the sleeping child to Gilbert's room. Friedelinde little tapped on the door trying not to awaken Ludwig.

Gilbert answered the door; his eyes were lined with deep shadows and his hair was a mess.

"I am so sorr-"

"Please, let me speak Gilbert," interrupted Friedelinde. "I am sorry for not standing by your side when you needed me most. I will stand by your side from this day forth and will support you and Ludwig in every way possible, because this child made me a promise that must be fulfilled."

Friedelinde placed Ludwig into Gilbert's arms and gently kissed Ludwig's head. She smiled at Gilbert with tears in the corner of her eyes and kissed Gilbert on his forehead.

"Good night my precious son."


	3. Ändern

Gilbert stopped abruptly at the end of the corridor in front of large heavy oak doors.

Gilbert placed his hand on top of Ludwig's head. "I need you to stay here while I go inside. I have not told the others about you yet. Therefore, it would be best you wait while I introduce you. Now remember what I taught you when meeting other Germanic states. Keep your back straight, eyes forward, and jaw firm." Gilbert raised his hands to form bear claws. "If you show signs of weakness they will eat you alive."

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert's frightened.

"keseseseses~ I am kidding Ludwig. You have nothing to fear. Trust me" Gilbert rubbed Ludwig's head playfully.

Gilbird flew to perch on top of Gilbert's head.

Gilbert lead Ludwig to a chair next to the door. Ludwig climbed up onto the hair with his feet dangling over the edge. Gilbert kissed Ludwig on the forehead, opened the heavy wooden doors with a loud creak and entered shutting the door behind him; leaving Ludwig all alone in the silent hallway.

* * *

They decided to meet in the cellar under the bakery shop in Berlin. Meeting in Berlin was the safest place since it was not unusual for the Germanic states to gather together in the capital. The thick stone walls would prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation. Gilbert noted that only a handful of Germanic states had arrived. The other Germanic states only sent their incarnations in their place; Gilbert was not surprised. The cellar was small with walls lined with shelves stocked to overflowing with goods. But, there was enough room for a few chairs and even table in the middle. The room appeared even smaller than usual, filled with Germanic States and their incarnations. Gilbert sat down on the only available wooden chair closest to the door.

Baden was sitting across from Gilbert on the other side of the table. Baden was a large built man fit for hard labour in the fields, he had dark tanned skin, a wide barrel-chest, rough hands covered with calluses, fresh dirt under his nails, furrowed lines under his grayish-blue eyes, and long untamed golden locks that resembled wheat stocks. He only wore earth stained gray pants and brown leather shoes. The two had several fist fights over territory. Gilbert was only lucky to be quicker on his feet than Baden; one good punch would knock the wind out of Gilbert. His incarnation was a large red griffin that was taller than even the tallest human and with its wings unfurled it was a fearsome sight to behold. Sitting beside Baden was Bavaria.

Gilbert could not help but cringe at the sight of Bavaria. It was not that he hated Bavaria; they would lay down their lives for each other. The two had an intense rivalry against each other to obtain more land. Bavaria had a compact heavy-set frame, large strong hands, dark short hair, and dark blue eyes that glared back at Gilbert with equal disdain. Bavaria wore his military uniform, a silver button down dark Bavarian blue coat high neck collar with gray stripes, a gray sash tightly wrapped around his waist to hold his sheathed long sword, starched white pants and black leather shoes. The only common trait Gilbert shared with Bavaria was the pride they had for wearing their military uniforms. His incarnation was a blue and white striped male lion that curled up in Bavaria's lap.

Sitting closest to Gilbert on his right was Saxony-Anhalt. She was the tiniest of all the Germanic States in stature. Gilbert was actually surprised to see her; she was not known for her bravery. She had long curly golden hair that reached down to her perfectly shaped hips, tiny delicate hands, bright baby blue eyes, and a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. Her powder blue dress fit her frame perfectly and her white shoes complimented her outfit. She was nicknamed the flower of germania. He felt more relaxing knowing his dearest friend was standing by his side. Her incarnation was a black bear the size of an average dog.

Standing against the back wall was Hesse. Hesse was a strong ally of Austria and has given Gilbert the cold shoulder since the events that unfolded three years ago. He was a husky man with a thick burly blond beard; stone chiseled firm set jaw, combed back golden hair and hard hazel eyes. He wore a simple white jacket, matching white pants, and white sandals. His incarnation was a rat sized candy-cane colour male lion.

Of course, on his left was the elegant Brandenburg with her glossy brown hair tied back in a bun, her big brown eyes showed no hints of emotion, and wearing a lanky white dress that complimented her tiny frame. He was glad to have his mother by his side. Her falcon perched on the back of the chair holding its head up high proudly.

"Due to the fall of the Holy Roman Empire and the Franco-Prussian war, our people have become disheartened and scattered. If we don't do something soon we will all disappear from this world. If that happens our humans will become prey to other nations with no one to protect them." Baden bursted out slamming his fits against the table in anger.

The griffin snorted angrily and scratched the ground with its large claws; the hot air from the griffin's snout caused the tiny candy-cane lion to go tumbling under the table.

"Please, Baden you must control your anger." Bavaria interrupted in a slightly annoyed tone.

Saxony-Anhalt began to weep quietly, wiping away the tears with her yellow and black handkerchief. Saxony-Anhalt did not cry tears of sorrow for herself, but for Baden. Behind Baden tough exterior his heart bleed for his people. She was very sensitive to other feelings; she believed it was a gift to help carry the burdens of others. Gilbert viewed it as an unawesome annoyance to sense others emotions. The small black bear at her ankle began to rub against her leg affectionately.

"Look what you did Baden, you made Vibeka cry." Bavaria stated pointing an accusing finger at Baden.

Baden swiped away Bavaria's hand. "I am only stating the obvious."

Hesse crossed his arms and shook his head. "This is why I hate coming to these meetings all we do is bicker."

Baden turned around on his seat to glare at Hesse. "You are only here because you're Austrian master commanded you. You are such a pathetic dog."

Hesse stood up straight from against the wall. "Who are you calling a dog?"

"Please, everyone we must maintain order." Brandenburg pleaded trying to restore order. Brandenburg leaned in close to whisper into Gilbert's ear. "I believe you should bring him in now before this meeting falls apart completely."

Gilbert got up from his chair, turned around and briskly headed for the door in which he entered. Everyone's attention was on Gilbert due to his sudden decision to leave.

Gilbert swung the heavy oak doors wide open, and pulled in Ludwig. He walked back to the table to present Ludwig to the others. Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Holy Roman-" Baden mumbled.

"His name is Ludwig." Brandenburg politely corrected.

"He shall lead the people of Germany. He is the one that will unite us all together as one." Gilbert announced proudly.

"You expect us to believe that this tiny child could lead us?" Baden question with an irritated tone.

Ludwig could feel the cold stares of everyone upon him; he wanted to run and hide. Gilbert felt Ludwig hand tremble, he released Ludwig's hand to place his strong hand firmly on Ludwig's shoulder; holding him in place.

"The Holy Roman Empire was no larger than this boy. A nation's strength is not in their size," stated Brandenburg.

"The Holy Roman Empire was small because he had no strength of his own. We were his strength." interrupted Bavaria.

"I will be his strength." Gilbert stated boldly.

"You?" Bavaria let out a sarcastic laugh. "You and what army? You are nothing now. Besides without an Emperor we have no way of combating against France's spirits that roam our lands freely. They watch over every move we make and if we act out of line France will know in an instance." Bavaria paused trying to calm his nerves not to make Saxony-Anhalt cry again. "We are taking a huge risk just being here. If France finds out you are gathering an army we are done for."

"I agree with Bavaria, there is no way you and that boy could take on the French army." Baden glared at Prussia. "I mean it, Prussia don't you dare go ahead with this foolish plan."

Gilbert smirked cocking his head to the side. "How dare you doubt me you fools. You are all weak and pathetic losers to cower before this weaker nation." Gilbert's mocking chuckle reverberated off the walls. "How about we make a deal?" Gilbert lifted his head up high and stared down at the other nations.

Gilbird perched beside the Griffin, looking down at it with an icy glare. The Griffin backed away and stood beside his master; Baden. Baden lowered his fists and allowed his shoulders to relax.

"What deal?" Baden asked calmly.

"If Gilbert can drive out the French; Ludwig will be instated as our new leader," answered Brandenburg. challenge

"If not?" asked Bavaria sitting back on his chair and folding his hands across his lap with a grin.

"All of the remainder of Prussian territory will be split amongst the Germanic states." Prussia stated returning Bavaria's grin with a challenging smirk. "You all know how much you want to take my crown as the strongest Germanic State." Prussia turned his attention to Baden. "If you are bold enough to seize this opportunity." He stood rigidly upright, hands clasped behind his back. "So, who here is brave enough to go along with the plan?"

"I like that idea. Alright if Prussia fails we split his territory evenly." Baden replied. "I wish you success on your mission." Baden could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Gilbert grinned. "You just watch losers I will defeat France and become even stronger ~keseseseses"

To seal the agreement they each removed a feather or piece of fur from their hearts incarnation, including the incarnations of the other Germanic States that did not come in person, they sealed it in a leather bag and burned it. This would bind them all to the agreement and prevent them from breaking it.

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig stood in the town square waiting for their carriage to arrive. Ludwig was holding unto Gilbert's hand swinging it back and forth playfully. Ludwig was very agitated, because he was forced to wear starched dark blue pants and matching button-up long sleeved shirt; he would prefer to remain in short sleeves and shorts, but Gilbert said he had to look proper when meeting soldiers. Gilbert was finely dressed in his Officer's uniform. Rarely did change out of it, because it was the uniform Fritz gave to him.

The Prussian army had been scattered to the four corners of Europe. There were a few remnants here and there that the French kept to help law and order, but they were not real soldiers, but posers dressed in Prussian uniforms to appease the masses. The real army had gone underground and Gilbert knew just how to find them.

It would be easier to find soldiers if they had an Empire or Country to seek them out with their incarnations, but states or provinces were only able to create one. Plus, there were other limitations to their hearts incarnations. Whether Empire or State you cannot see or feel what they do. Gilbert can give Gilbird verbal commands, but their link to each other is based upon emotions. If their incarnate heart witness something terrible or is told something sorrowful; the master would feel their emotions intimately as if it were their own. However, humans cannot see an incarnation, but can only feel their spiritual presences. Humans refer to this sensation as their sixth sense. They can summon their humans to them by guiding them with a sense of urgency to return home or preventing them from going the wrong way by causing them to feel doubt or fear.

But, Gilbert did have an advantage that the other Germanic states did not; he had Friedrich the Great. Friedrich trained his men to be unquestionably loyal to Prussia. These men in turned taught their child to give their allegiance to Gilbert. Therefore, his army was made up of multiple generations of troops that followed his orders without question. Furthermore, Friedrich had lost more battles than he had won; thus he created a fall back plan . When victory on the battlefield is not achieved the regiments had secret locations to meet after a lost battle. This insured a quick counterattack if the opportunity arises or a place to hide to avoid execution by the hands of the enemy. Gilbert knew of each location.

Gilbert decided to head to the hideout closest to the sea. The cold winds from the north and the warm air from the south made the area the perfect breeding ground for dense fogs. The next fog would be moving in only in a couple of days. At the cliffs by the North Sea Gilbert would meet with the head of the first regiment; the head of the sixth regiment's meeting places was also by the sea, but he had received word that the sixth had been killed during the initial French invasion. Gilbert felt a ping of guilt twist his heart strings. Gilbird lowered his head feeling deep sorrow. Regardless of the years or centuries, the loss of a human life leaves a permanent scar on a personification's heart.

Ludwig caught in the corner of his eye a blue, white and red rooster. Ludwig leaned in closer against Gilbert's leg, frightened. "France is watching us from on top of the far left building." He mumbled in a shaky voice. Ludwig

Gilbert turned his head slightly to see where his foe was hiding his incarnation. When Gilbert was staring straight at the rooters it did not even brother to move to hide its presence. Gilbert smirked with amusement. "You are getting bold France."

Gilbert bent down to look into the frightened sky blue eyes of his brother; with a wide grin and a quick movement he slipped his hands under Ludwig's shirt and ran his fingers along Ludwig's sides. Ludwig burst out laughing forming tears in the corners of his eyes. Gilbert removed his hands and picked Ludwig up into a big bear hug. "Only unawesome people are afraid. You should be as awesome as me and afraid of nothing."

"Like you are not afraid of Hungary?" Ludwig replied giggling.

Gilbert raised his hand and gave Ludwig a noogie. During their fun they barely noticed the carriage pull up. Gilbert opened the door, placing Ludwig into the carriage then hopped into the carriage after him. Gilbert sat down on the red velvet seat and sat Ludwig beside him.

"This is going to be a long trip to get to the Northern Sea Ludwig. You should get some sleep." Gilbert suggested pulling out the blanket for Ludwig to rest his head on.

Ludwig crawled from his sitting position on the seat onto Gilbert's lap. Ludwig cuddled up against Gilbert's chest as Gilbert wrapped his arms around the small boy tightly. Ludwig was lulled to sleep by Gilbert's comforting warmth and steady heart beat. Gilbert tenderly brushed aside golden locks of hair, in order to have a better view of his sleeping beauty. If not for the warm air escaping his pink lips; Ludwig would be mistaken for a perfect porcelain doll. His heart sung as he tenderly touched Ludwig, but his heart yearned for so much more; there was still something missing.

"I love you so much it hurts." Gilbert mumbled in a low tone.

* * *

The trip to the North Sea took a day and a half to be able to reach. Luckily, he had his brother to keep him company, or else Gilbert would have died of utter boredom. The carriage came to a stop at the top of the hill where a winding stone road lead to the small village. Gilbert jumped out first and helped Ludwig onto solid ground. Gilbert gave the driver specific instructions to return back when the sun was high in the sky; if Gilbert timed his journey perfectly the fog would be moving in tonight. Gilbert took Ludwig's hand, tiny compared to his own in his hand, and led them down the stone path towards the Prussian settlement.

Unlike the Baltic Sea, the Northern Sea had a chill in the air that nipped at their ears. The village they arrived in only had a few dozen farmhouses and scarecrows popping up between the lush corn fields. The town had a small old outpost, a tiny inn with green paint peeling off its sides, a severely neglected government building covered with overgrown vines and a large tavern still in mint condition. Gilbert grinned at the fact that the most well-kept building was the tavern; they were true Prussians. Even in this little unknown village, perched on top of a scarecrow was France's rooster.

Gilbert squeezed Ludwig's hand to reassure him. "Don't worry I have everything under control." Gilbert smirked confidently.

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert and returned a weak smile. Ludwig wished he was stronger like his big bruder, but the world was still new and foreign to him. The two walked silently together towards the town; enjoying the aroma of country life and chirping birds in the distance.

Gilbert led them to the weather beaten inn. "Good afternoon Gloria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Herr Prussia." The elderly woman standing in the open door way of the inn responded. She wore a plain gray dress that draped over her skinny body loosely, deep lines under her pale gray eyes from tireless long nights of work, white wispy hair tied back in a bun, and a soiled white apron from baking wrapped tightly around her tiny frame. She smiled warmly at the small boy. She bent down to be eye level with the small child. "What is your name?"

Ludwig instantly trusted Gloria, because her eyes were gentle and kind like Friedelinde. "My name is Ludwig." Ludwig did not hesitate to walk up to the woman and shake her hand politely.

"I need to leave him here for the night." Gilbert stated, drawing Gloria's attention back upon him.

"I am just about to leave to Amber's house for her calf will deliver at any moment." Gloria replied crossing her hands in annoyance.

Gilbert tilted his head to the side smirking. "You are an innkeeper aren't you?"

Gloria placed her hand on her hip. "You can't leave a child all by himself here."

Ludwig spun around to face Gilbert with pleading eyes. "I promise to behave please don't leave me here."

Gilbert straightened his back and clenched his jaw to steel himself against Ludwig's puppy blue eyes. "It is too dangerous for you to come with me. Gloria, please allow him to stay here; there is no other safe haven for him to stay."

Gloria sighed and nodded her head. She was a wife of a dead soldier and knew all too well the dangers that faced her Prussian's state personification. She placed her hand gently on Ludwig's shoulder and turned him around; she smiled sweetly at the boy. "That is if you promise to behave all by yourself." She said. tapping her finger on Ludwig's nose playfully.

Ludwig looked back at Gilbert; he nodded his head to reassure him. Ludwig smiled brightly at Gloria "Of course."

"Stay with him." Gilbert orders Gilbird before he leaves for the cliffs on the seashore.

Gilbird perched on the wooden bench just outside the front door. For the first time, Ludwig felt utterly alone watching Gilbert walk away.

* * *

Gilbert believed the best place to hide was in the open. He decided to sit on the bench outside the bar enjoying a good ol' german beer. Of course, he had no need to eat or drink, but he still relished in these simple human was no point on trying to hide, because ever since they entered into the town France's rooster had been following him. Gilbert' raised his mug and saluted the rooster. The rooster puffed up its feathers, lowered its head and scraped the ground with its sharp claws.

"Is that a challenge France?" Gilbert curled his lip narrowing his eyes dangerously at the rooster. "Patience France, Patience."

After enjoying his beer, Gilbert travelled to the hill just outside of the town proper. On top of this tiny hill he was able to see the overgrown pathways behind the government building that headed towards the cliffs. It would be impossible to see when the thick fog rolled in, but you don't need sight to find your way. There were notches carved into the dirt and smooth rocks carefully placed in the arterial roads. These landmarks helped villages move about when trapped outside in the fog. Being a personification meant he know the layout of the land and all of her secrets within; it is a sixth sense they are born with.

Gilbert lay back on the soft grass, crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. Even though Gilbert tried to relax while waiting for the fog to move in; his heart felt very heavy. The feeling of loneliness and despair had become his constant companion. At least he could take comfort in known Ludwig was in a safe place.

* * *

Gloria was very kind and polite in her quiet manner. She had made Ludwig a delicious meal that filled his belly with satisfaction, drew him a hot bath, cleaned his garments, and allowed him to sleep in a warm fresh bed. Gloria even left a plate of Portobellos beside his bed if he were to get hungry during the night.

Ludwig tossed and turned all night, because even though Gloria had warmed the sheets; Ludwig felt cold. Whenever Ludwig could not sleep he would sleep with Gilbert, but to night he was completely alone. Of course, Gilbird was with him perched on the top bed frame, but it was not the same.

Ludwig got up from bed and marched over to the window. Ludwig had to move the armchair in front of the window in order to peer outside. Rising into the sky was a full yellow moon casting down her light illuminating the town. Just past the town he could see the beginning of the road before it disappeared into the fog. Ludwig decided that he would go to the entrance and wait for Gilbert there. He was sure that Gilbert would understand and not get too mad at him.

"Let's go Gilbird," Ludwig ordered jumping down from the chair. "We are going to meet with Bruder."

* * *

At the setting of the sun a dark thick fog creeped across the land snuffing out any light that tried to penetrate it. Gilbert easily kept a steady pace, finding his way through the sharp turns and splitting paths; using a stick to feel out the smooth stones that mark his desired path. He was able to reach the cave hidden within the cliffs before the moon had reached the high point in the sky. When he had entered the cave Gilbert was rendered speechless. He had only expect to meet the leader of the first regiment, but before him was all both of his commanding officers.

Gilbert felt tears threatening to burst out from his heart. In front of him was the first regiment head, Axel. Axel was unmistakable to recognize since he was built as one of the gods from the Roman Coliseum; with his thick short brown hair, harden brown eyes from warfare, wide set broad shoulders, chiseled jawline, and sun tanned bronze skin made him unmistakable. But, it was the man standing to his left that made Gilbert's heart leap for joy. The man next to Axel was built as an ox with strong muscular arm, tallest amongst the ranks made him stand out as a towering tree, icy blue eyes, and scars marred his body for he used his own body as a human shield to protect his comrades. They both were wearing the Prussian uniform covered by a heavy brown cloak.

Gilbert nearly pushed the sixth regiment over when he embraced him tightly. "Lutz"

Lutz grabbed Gilbert into a tight bear hug lifting Gilbert off the ground. "I have longed to see you again Herr Prussia."

Lutz put Gilbert back on the ground only for Gilbert to be embraced by Axel. "We came here every full moon in hopes of seeing you, Herr Prussia."

After a few more moments of emotional greetings did the three finally sit down by the fire that Axel had set upon his arrival.

Gilbert folded his hands and stared into the fire. "I am planning a counterattack against the French. But, to tell you the truth the chances of victory-"

"Are within our grasps." Lutz bursted out, his voice echoing off the walls. "We sent a message to Brandenburg, but I guess you have not gotten the message yet."

Gilbert looked up at Lutz confused. "What do you mean?"

Axel chuckled at Gilbert's baffled look. "We know something that the awesome Herr Prussia does not."

Gilbert looked up at his men crossing his arms. "What do you know?"

Axel and Lutz looked at Gilbert mimicking Gilbert's trademark smirk. "Only awesome people can know this secret." They announced together while Lutz slapped his leg letting out a rumbling laugh.

Gilbert felt a strange feeling that something was wrong with Ludwig. Gilbert shock off the feeling as nervous anxiety from being , Gilbert knew if Ludwig was in real danger he would know in a moments notice from Gilbird.

Axel coughed clearing his throat and taking on a more serious composer. "Gilbert we were planning on visiting you, but Napoleon has set men all throughout your state. We have come across information that the Napoleon's campaign to Russia is not going too well. I have sent my son to gather information of the results. From the rumors we have over heard; it has gone terrible."

"From what we understand, France will be limping back with his tail between his legs." Lutz pounded his fits together. "It is a perfect opportunity to take advantage of, but details of their retreat or amount of men left you will have to ask Axel's son, Hartwig."

Gilbert drew circles on the cave floor with his foot while sorting through the new information he had received. As the fire began to die, Gilbert finally spoke. "I must first ask you both a question." Gilbert did not look up from the fire. "You are all dear to my heart. This attack will result in the death of more Prussian soldiers."

"Gilbert." Lutz spoke calmly with a stern look in his face. "Napoleon is ambitious and wishes to tear down the British Empire and cares not who he sacrifices to achieve this goal. I don't want my sons to die in the name of a French King."

Axel straightened his back and crossed his arms "When a Prussian makes a vow to follow his leader; he keeps it. We will follow you to the ends of the Earth Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled as tears slipped down his face. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "It appears to be raining in the cave." Gilbert mumbled with a chuckle.

The other men joined in Gilbert's laughter.

"Herr Prussia, my son is supposed to meet me at the local tavern to give me the information about the Russian campaign. We should go to meet him." suggest Axel.

Gilbert nodded his head and stood up from his sitting position, followed by Lutz and Axel.

"Today the Prussian army is reborn." Lutz announced in a deep bellowing shout, while raising his fist into the arm.

With those words Gilbert felt stronger and more confident than he has all year. He might only have a few men at his side, but they were the best.

* * *

Ludwig felt very scared and alone. The buildings all looked the same and towered over him as monsters. Every shadow crawled across the ground as prowling cats in the pale moonlight. Ludwig held onto Gilbird tighter and ran as quickly as possible towards where he believed the path was. However, when Ludwig stepped outside of town he could not locate the path. Ludwig believed that he must have gone the wrong way. Ludwig decided to turn back and try another direction. Gilbird complete froze in Ludwig's arms.

"Gilbird." Ludwig was surprised by Gilbird studden lack of movement. "Gilbird."

Ludwig tried stroking Gilbird to draw him out of its trance. Without notice Gilbird let out strange piping notes; starting Ludwig. Ludwig let go of Gilbird and jumped back; before Gilbird fell to the ground Gilbird took the sky. Gilbird flew circles around Ludwig, letting high-pitched whistling sounds. Ludwig was not sure what to do or what was going on.

Gilbird settled back down at Ludwig's feet. Gilbird looked up at Ludwig tilting its head back and forth. Gilbird hopped over to Ludwig and rubbed his beak against Ludwig's leg.

Ludwig picked up Gilbird and held him tightly. "Don't do that again."

Ludwig headed back into town to try and get his bearings. Ludwig had never had to find his own way, because Gilbert always knew where to go. He headed in the other direction towards the tavern. With each step that Ludwig took he felt more strange; as if he was getting stronger. Ludwig fell to the ground with a cold sweat sweeping across his body and he began shaking uncontrollably.

Gilbird began jumping around Ludwig frantically flapping its wings and letting out high pitched sounds.

Ludiwg felt everything stretching within his body as if he was being pulled apart; Ludwig heard his clothing being torn apart. He started crying in fright, not knowing what was happening. Ludwig felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He looked up at the stranger with tears staining his face.

"Are you alright young man?" Gloria asked wiping away golden locks from the young man's face.

Ludwig felt better knowing he was not alone. "I got lost and I don't know where to go."

Gloria felt sorry for the poor soul. It is not unusual for runaways to end up in her small village. Gloria took off her black block and wrapped it around the young man's shoulders. "Hartwig, you should take this young man with you to the tavern to get something to eat."

"Gloria, I have an important mission." Hartwig protested.

Gloria crossed her arms and gave Hartwig a stern look. "We must take care of our own here. Consider it a fulfillment of a favour for leading you to the tavern. Besides it is what your father would want."

The young man ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "Alright, I will take the boy."

Ludwig reached out his hand and took Gilbird into his arm and stroked him gently to calm the bird. Gilbird leaned against Ludwig and relaxed into his arms.

Gloria put out her hand towards the young man. "Here take my hand young man."

Ludwig took her hand within his own. It was at that moment Ludwig noticed his hand was the same size as Gloria's perhaps even larger. Gloria helped Ludwig onto his feet, but instead of Ludwig looking up he was eye to eye with her. Ludwig was rendered speechless he didn't know what to say.

"Gilbert." Ludwig mumbled under his breath.

"Gilbert? Do you know him?" Hartwig asked stepping closer to the young man.

Ludwig nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Gloria smiled. "There are very few people that know the nations human name. I must get back to work, because Mother Nature waits for no one." She looked back at the young man. "My name is Gloria and this gentleman is Hartwig he will get you a nice meal. After you stay at my inn the door is always opened."

Gloria patted Hartwig on his back as she headed back to Amber's house.

"This is great we can trust you." chuckled Hartwig giving the young man a hard slap on his back. "You coming?"

Ludwig nodded his head not knowing what to say. He pulled the cloak tightly around himself and Gilbird, he was still too baffled to respond. Ludwig followed Hartwig into the tavern and immediately regretted it; the tavern was filled with smoke, loud rowdy humans, and a strong pungent smell with a hint of burned grain. Ludwig covered his face with the cloak. Hartwig led them to a table placed inside an enclave.

Ludwig sat at the table fascinated by everything around him. Gilbert had never allowed him to follow him into a tavern before. The men and women were singing, dancing, and drinking merrily. He could not understand why Gilbert would not allow him into a tavern.

Hartwig waved to busty woman wearing a revealing scarlet top. The woman ran her fingers through Hartwig's hair and down his bronze skin. She turned her face to Ludwig and winked at him. "What can I get you boys?"

"Please, bring us eight large pints and a hearty meal for the lad." Hartwig replied, giving the girl a hard slap on the rear end.

The girl giggled and walked away. Ludwig found it strange that the woman didn't slap Hartwig back; usually when Gilbert grabbed Hungary's rump she would slap him so hard he would land flat on the ground.

The woman returned, accompanied by a second wearing the same very revealing outfit. The second lady had curly blond hair and large breasts that bounced as she walked. Ludwig felt heat rising on his face. The girls placed the pints on the table and the blond woman placed a plate of food in front of Ludwig making sure he could see down her scarlet dress.

Hartwig raised his pint in the air. "Grab a mug so we can toast to good fortune."

Ludwig grabbed a mug and held it in the air as Hartwig did. Hartwig tapped his pint of beer against Ludwigs and chugged it back. Ludwig didn't want to be rude and mimicked Hartwig. The strange liquid tasted awful, it had a strong corn flavor that burned on the way down.

Hartwig laughed at Ludwig's expression. Ludwig smiled half-heartedly. Ludwig looked down at his plate and tried eating the food. It was not as delicious as Gloria's. Ludwig felt a strange dizziness foggy his mind, but it was not unpleasurable.

"There's my boy!" a loud voice boomed throughout the tavern. An older man who resembled Hartwig approached the table. He wrapped his arm around Hartwig neck smiling broadly and drove his fisted hand into Hartwig's head and twisted it back and forth.

"Dad." Hartwig replied slightly annoyed. He had to push his father off him with a lot of effort.

The older man slapped Hartwig hard on the back. "Shift over and let us sit down."

Hartwig shifted over allowing his father and another larger gentlemen join them at the table.

"Move over lad and let the Herr Prussia sit down." Hartwig waved at Ludwig to shift over.

Ludwig shifted over, feeling another wave of dizziness overtake his mind; Ludwig had to shake his head to ward it away. Ludwig felt a fever coursing through his veins as a warm body sat down beside him. Ludwig tilted his head to get a better look to see who sat beside him. Ludwig was startled to see it was Gilbert. Ludwig wanted to run and hide; he knew he was in trouble.

Gilbert looked at the young man sitting next to him with a quizzical expression. He knew the young man from somewhere, but could not place his name. He had a feeling he could trust the boy.

"Who is your friend?" Axel asked pointing a finger at Ludwig.

"He is a friend of Herr Prussia and even named him by name." Hartwig explain in a very low tone.

Upon hearing that the boy addressed their personification by name Axel relaxed. Gilbert's name became a safe word. For it was only known by Gilbert's closest friends and Germanic states; a Germanic state would never reveal the name of their brethren to outsiders. "Let's drink up!"

"By the way Lad, let me give you a round of introduction; beside me is my father Axel, his friend Lutz and of course you already know Gilbert." Hartwig introduced the group to Ludwig.

Gilbert banged his goblet of glass against his comrades.

"For the sake of beer and potatoes we shall smite them down," The Prussian announced loudly and proudly.

The men cheered and clapped their hands together. Axel yelled out "For the potatoes" before chugging back his beer and Lutz added in "Beer is for real men and wine is for sissies."

The men around Ludwig became more loud and cheerful than the crowd around them. Ludwig was surprised on how many pints of that awful liquid they could drink; Gilbert alone threw back four. Gilbert slammed down his cup taking a quick view around the room for a stupid rooster; seeing there was none in sight he leaned in closer to Ludwig.

Ludwig felt his body begin to sweat and his pulse race as Gilbert pushed his body against his own. First his body grows and now it was acting in strange unexpected ways out of his control. Never once had he felt these feelings before being so close to his bruder.

Axel began to singing loudly, banging his cup against their table, and stomping his feet on the ground. Lutz jumped up from his seat and grabbed onto the blond haired girl and twirled around the tavern with her. The other men in the tavern began to sing Axel song; but was grossly out of tune.

Hartwig moved towards Ludwig, pinning him between Hartwig and Gilbert.

Hartwig spoke in a very low tone that was scarcely heard over the drumming noise. "Napoleon's army was utterly crushed by the Russian army. He is not just limping back, he is crawling."

Gilbert's lips curled at the wonderful information.

"He is a few days ride from returning to Berlin. I suggest we take advantage of his moment of weakness and strike, before he can call on more troops."

Gilbert slammed down his mug. "This is awesome!" Gilbert grabbed the lad's face and kissed it. As Gilbert's lips meet the soft lips of the lad he felt completely whole; his constant companions that plague his soul evaporated.

Ludwig was in shock. Never had Gilbert placed his lips against his own. Ludwig's pulse was racing and his heart was thumping in his ears. Ludwig was unsure how to react or respond, but the feeling rising in his belly was not bad. Ludwig felt the flapping of several wings under his cloak; as if there were two birds.

"Herr Prussia, another toast!" Lutz announced with his words starting to slur together.

Gilbert released the boys lip's and grabbed his mug. "Another toast for the awesome me ~keseseseses."

Ludwig could only stare at Gilbert for several moments; he was confused, his lips felt warm, and he felt heat rising from his belly.

"By the way lad, sorry we never got your name." Axel asked finally finishing his song.

"Ludwig." Ludwig replied placing his hand against his head. The heaviness in his head was overcoming his will to stay awake. The last moments he remembered were seeing Gilbert's worried face before he blacked out.

* * *

Gilbert picked up a cloth from the gray clay pot. He gently wiped away the sweat that was beating on Ludwig's brow. Ludwig had grown into a fine young man, wide-set shoulders, staut stomach muscles, strong set jawline, and wide bony checks adding character to his face. Gilbert felt pangs of guilt with every stroke of the cloth on Ludwig's pale cheeks. He felt his lips tremble as he moved the cloth across Ludwig's pale lips. Gilbert leaned in closer to Ludwig's face.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig groaned as his mind snapped back to reality.

Gilbert snapped his back straight against the chair. "I am here Ludwig."

"What happened?" Ludwig asked trying to raise his head.

Gilbert placed his free hand against Ludwig's forehead. "Don't try to move yet Ludwig. Trust me you will regret it." Gilbert dropped the cloth back into the pot. "For starters, as for what happened to your body. I have a few theories, but no definite answer. We are not brought into this world like humans, because it is impossible for us to have children. It is the same for a personification's growth; we do not age the same like a human. We are brought into this world because someone believes in us. At least that is the most common theory. The belief is that we grow by the amount of power we obtain, not the amount of land. So, the more humans personally loyal to use the more power we have. Therefore, I can only assume that reuniting with my men gave me more power, which in turn gives you power." Gilbert cleared his throat pushing down the guilt that was threatening to choke him. "As for your dizziness. Well. It was your first drink and it causes strange reactions. We might not be human, but we can get drunk like one. We are odd beings." Gilbert chuckled trying to lighten his mood.

"I am sorry Gilbert. I know you didn't want me to go to a bar." Ludwig looked at Gilbert with pleading eyes.

Gilbert felt every string in his heart pulled to their snapping point. Gilbert ran his hand across Ludwig's face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for Bruder."

Ludwig smiled feeling Gilbert's reassuring touch, but it did not cause butterflies to fly around in his stomach like last night. "Did your meeting go well?"

Gilbert led back against the chair. "Yes, it went very well. I have written a letter explaining the events and sent it ahead of your arriale to Friedelinde's place."

Ludwig looked at Gilbert confused. "Friedelinde's house?"

"Friedelinde has sent for you. She wishes to speak with you on very urgent matters. I am not sure what she wants, but if it is important it is best to go." Gilbert stood up from his chair. "I will be heading back to the palace to deal with important matters."

Ludwig tried to push his body from the bed, but his head starting pounding, forcing him to go crashing back down. "Please, don't leave me again."

Gilbert didn't want to leave Ludwig. Gilbert had passed all night long reflecting on their kiss. A simple kiss that freed him from his greatest burden of being incomplete. But, he was deathly afraid he might do something he will regret. "Ludwig, our people are more important than ourselves. For they are the very essence of our existence. We cannot be selfish. Don't worry, our parting will be short."

This was the second time Ludwig had to watch Gilbert walk away. He was not sure if it was the pain in his head or in his heart, but he could not hold back the tears.

Ludwig could not leave the inn until very late in the evening. Without Gilbert around the inn felt very small and lonely. He wished he was stronger to be able to stay at Gilbert's side at all times. Gloria was very generous to give Ludwig her husband's uniform. She sensed Ludwig was a man who will change history and should proudly wear the colours of his homeland. The uniform was Prussian blue long-sleeved shirt with silver buttons and red cuffs with two silver buttons, a red trimming lined the front of the jacket where the buttons were sown unto, and his pants were a dark navy blue, complete with knee high dark leather boots. The Prussian soldiers working under the French army wore the same uniform making it the perfect disguise. Ludwig promised to visit again before leaving for Friedelinde's house.

* * *

This was the first time that Ludwig had been summoned to Brandenburg's home. Her house was a small wooden cabin surrounded by a red sea of poppies. Ludwig swallowed hard, trying to push down his nervousness. Ludwig straightened his back, combed back his hair with his fingers, held his arms tightly against his side, and clenched his jaw firmly; wearing the official Prussian state uniform Ludwig appeared as a well groomed soldier. Ludwig marched toward the door in perfect form as he had seen countless soldiers practicing during military drills in Berlin.

Friedelinde looked up from her sitting position on the rocking chair and was perplexed to see a soldier approaching her residence. She felt a cold chill in the pit of her stomach; she recognized the Prussian uniform. Gilbert only sent soldier's to her secluded home in cases of emergencies. She sprung to her feet in a panic and ran to Ludwig.

"What has happened!" Friedelinde demanded frightfully fearing the worst. "Was he caught? Did they find out? Speak!"

Ludwig had to take a few steps back. He was unsure how to answer Friedelinde questions.

"Please, young man. What word has Gilbert given you?"

Ludwig looked at Friedelinde puzzled. "He has given me no word. You summoned me here."

Friedelinde looked up at the young soldier into his gentle blue eyes. "Ludwig?"

Ludwig nodded his head. "Yes, it is me Friedelinde. A few nights ago I woke up as a young man. I believe I have grown, because Prussia's strength is returning. However, I am probably no older than 18 in human years." Ludwig lowered his head dejected. "Gilbert still does not have enough manpower."

Friedelinde smiled, cupping Ludwig's face and lifting it up so she could look into his eyes. "Only 18 and you are already taller than me."

Friedelinde ran her fingers through his golden hair as a doting mother would her child. She laced her fingers though Ludwig's fingers. "Come with me we have much to discuss." Friedelinde lead them back to the porch to sit across from each other on the rocking chairs.

"Would you like me to get you anything to drink before we begin?" Friedelinde asked politely.

Ludwig shook his head. "We must act soon, because the French are returning from their failed campaign in the far North. Even though our men are strong we are too few."

Friedelinde sighed. "I know. That is the reason why I summoned you here today, but this must remain a secret between us. I know if Gilbert finds out he will be furious."

"Whatever is discussed between us will never be spoken again."

Friedelinde continued. "I need you to go down to Austria and speak to the personification that resides in their kingdom. Austria may have taken a heavy blow during the war, but his men are strong. You need to go down there and convince him to join the fight. When the French enter back into Germanic territory the Prussian will drive them out, but we will need the a push from the South to drive France back into his own territory."

"Why me? Can't someone else go." Ludwig protested with pleading eyes.

Friedelinde placed her hand on Ludwig's shoulder to calm him. "If you are to become the new Empire you will need the support of Austria. Gilbert and Austria have not spoken since that fateful day and that relationship must be mended. I cannot go. My people need me here at this critical moment."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are you sure about this?"

"I trust you with all my heart. This will be your first step to fulfilling your promise to me."

Ludwig removed Friedelinde's hand from his shoulder and held it for a few moments. "Alright. I will go."

Friedelinde holds Ludwig hands in her own. "I know this is a lot to ask Ludwig, but I know you can do this. I want you to take my heart, Phoenix, with you. She will keep you company on your journey. You can confide in her any fears or doubts you might have. I will not be able to speak through her, but I will try to comfort you in your time of need." She lifts up her hand to stroke Ludwig's face; Ludwig leaned into the comforting warm hand.

Friedelinde slipped a piece of paper into Ludwig's hand. "This will be your official letter of introduction."

Ludwig tried to smile to reassure Friedelinde. Friedelinde removed her hands and folded them again in her lap. Phoenix flew off her perch on the window sill and landed on Ludwig's shoulder.

"I wish you good luck and godspeed, Ludwig."


	4. Blutenden Herzen

Warning: Adult Sexual Themes, boyxboy, incest

* * *

Ludwig found it to be the longest and loneliest ride he had ever experienced while on his way to the Austrian's house. Ludwig tried his best to distract his mind by watching the scenery, counting sheep, or even trying to get a quick nap, but his mind kept reflecting back on Gilbert and his first kiss. Ludwig didn't remember much from that night, but he could not forget the kiss. Ludwig had seen humans kissing before, but never realized that Germanic States could also kiss and feel good. Ludwig had an important mission that could change the winds of fortune in Prussia's favour, but he disdained being separated from his Bruder.

Gilbird was perched on Ludwig's crossed legs, cleaning its feathers. At least Gilbert allowed him to keep his incarnation for some form of company. Phoenix was a great companion to have at his side. She was very warm to the touch and looked radiantly beautiful in the sunlight.

When they reached the front of Austria's house he felt his bowels run cold. Ludwig wished he was still on his boring journey. He ran his hand through his slicked back hair to calm his nervousness, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Ludwig placed his hand on the door; but he couldn't turn the handle. It took an encouraging nudge from Gilbird before he was able to open the door. Ludwig stepped into the neatly laid out stone path. Everything about the Austrian's house was in perfect order from the purple tulips running along the stone walkway, equally spaced apart, four perfectly shaped pillars on the front poaching holding up the overhanging second floor, the house itself was built with carbol stone and concrete. Ludwig was in awe of the beautifully built house; one of his hobbies being the study of architecture.

Standing on the porch was Austria and standing beside him was Hesse. Ludwig remembered Hesse from the meeting in the cellar. Hesse had an alliance with Austria and not very good relations with Prussia. Ludwig groaned inwardly. Most likely Hesse would have told Austria everything, and two against one is unfair odds.

Ludwig approached them, trying his best to keep his composure. He decided to stand the same way he saw Gilbert at the meeting; back straight, head held high, and hands clasped together behind his back. Gilbird was perched on his head and Phoenix was perched on his right shoulder.

"Why has a Prussian soldier come to my house?" Austria questioned, looking over Ludwig suspiciously.

The Austrian personification was intimidating; he wore a dusky navy blue coat that reached down to his knees, with two equally spaced rows of large black buttons running down the length of the jacket, a white frilled scarf around his neck indicating his status as an aristocrat, dusky navy blue pants, and knee high shined black leather boots. The Austrian matched Ludwig's stance and his eyes made Ludwig feel inferior. "What brings you here Prussian?"

Ludwig approached the porch, but did not walk up the steps. He was not sure if he was allowed to enter a house without being invited. Ludwig had completely forgotten what he

was supposed to do first. He could feel sweat forming on his brow. Ludwig felt a piece of paper being placed into his hand. He peered behind himself to see Phoenix putting a piece of paper into his hand.

"The letter." Ludwig mumbled under his breath. "Thank you Friedelinde I owe you one."

Ludwig handed the letter to Austria. The Austrian took the letter from Ludwig, pulled out a small knife from his pocket, and opened it with deft precision. While the Austrian was reading, he would glance up at Ludwig periodically. Ludwig felt like a bug being examined under a magnifying class.

"Alright. I understand that Brandenburg has a plan on defeating the French and it involves me. I will agree to Brandenburg proposition to hear your request, Ludwig." The Austrian finally spoke, carefully refolding the letter and placing it into his pocket. "Speak quickly Prussian, my time is precious."

Ludwig swallowed hard, trying to push the nervousness back down. "The main French army will be entering back into Prussian territory within a couple of days. Prussia is planning a counterattack to drive the French out of the Germanic states-."

"The French is Prussia's problem and not ours." Hesse stated gruffly, interrupting Ludwig.

"The French are everyone's problem. As long as the French are in charge we will be subject to obey their every command." Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Hesse. "Our people's lives are being sacrificed to expand the French Empire. What honor is there in dying for a slave master?!"

"What guarantee do I have that you will not become the same tyrant that France is?" Austria questioned, still eyeing Ludwig as if he was inferior insect. "Was not the deal if France is defeated you will be crowned as the new Empire?"

"My life and my heart belong to the Germanic people. I know the pain and the agony a nation feels when a single human life is lost; it is tearing me apart. Our people are being sent to die on foreign soil; not to protect their motherland, their comrades, or even their family. Foreign soil is being stained red with our blood for the glory and greed of the French Empire. None can comfort the hearts of the weeping mothers, because their deaths bring no honor." Ludwig turned his gaze to stare directly into Austria's eyes. "I will create a new Empire that will flow with milk and honey. So our humans will never have to beg for food ever again. I will build a greater military force that will protect our humans from ever being trampled upon again; it will make even the Russian's tremble in their boots. I swear I will make sure that every German that has sacrificed their life will never be forgotten."

"Alright, I will agree to help Prussia against the French. However..." Austria removes his glasses, grabs a silk cloth from his pocket, cleans his glasses and places them back on his face. "I do not wish to put my humans on the line unless I have a guarantee that their sacrifice is not in vain. Promise me that when I am in need of help you will assist me without question."

Ludwig was unsure if he should make such a promise.

Austria could sense Ludwig's hesitation. "Ludwig, our humans are at the center of our hearts. I just want to ensure that they will not be forgotten when this is over."

Ludwig nodded his head in understanding. "I promise to return the favour when you are in need of assistance."

"Thank you for going out of your way to come here Ludwig. Therefore, I will return the courtesy and will meet with Brandenburg in person."

Ludwig politely bowed two both men and walked back to his waiting carriage. Only when he was safely behind the closed door of the carriage and out of sight from scrutinizing eyes did he collapse into the red velvet seat. Ludwig felt as if he had just run a thousand miles, but at least the hardest part was over. Ludwig grabbed the pillow that was neatly tucked under the seat, placed it on the seat, and lay down to rest.

Hesse snorted in anger. "Why did you agree to help the Prussians?" Hesse shouted loud enough that a flock of birds at the side of the house took to flight.

Austria remained unshaken by Hesse's sudden outburst. "The French and the Prussian's stand in my way of taking control of the Germanic states. Therefore, by helping the Prussian's we will remove the French obstacle. And having a leash around Ludwig's neck will enable me to tear down Prussia from the inside out."

Hesse grinned mischievously. "Two birds with one stone. You truly are a puppet master."

* * *

Ludwig tried his best to get some sleep, but it was hard sleeping by himself. He stopped by Friedelinde's house and informed her of the events that unfolded at the Austrian's house. He thanked her greatly for allowing him to borrow Phoenix; the falcon was a life saver. By the time Ludwig returned to Berlin the sun was already setting.

Ludwig felt more exhausted than he had ever been. He wished he was still a small child; there were fewer responsibilities. Ludwig stepped out of the carriage, every bone in his body ached, his muscles were sore, and his head felt light and groggy. Ludwig turned around to close the carriage door.

"A long trip?" asked a voice behind Ludwig.

"I had to visit Austria on the behalf of Prussia." Ludwig spoke rubbing his temples.

Ludwig face-palmed himself for being an idiot. He was supposed to keep his meeting with Austria a secret. Ludwig turned around to see who he was speaking with. Standing behind him was Baden carrying a massive pick axe and wearing nothing but grass stained blue pants.

"Why would you visit Austria on the behalf of Prussia? Austria hates Prussia for invading his vital regions." Baden spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm…" Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of an explanation.

"Ludwig?" Baden walked closer to the young man to get a better look. "It really is you isn't it?"

"Yes...I seem to have aged." Ludwig responded, his cheeks heating up under Baden's inquisitive gaze.

"That explains why you would be sent to see Austria. Their past has been very rocky." Baden replied

"You are not surprised by my quick aging?"

"It is pretty common. You get use to it."

"If you don't mind me asking what do you mean by invading vital regions?"

"No one you told you? I suppose it comes as no surprise you don't know since you are not an Empire or State." Baden let out a sigh. "Prussia is very irresponsible in many ways; he should have told you when you aged." Baden crossed his arms in annoyance. "Once again I have to step up to the plate, because Prussia is too lazy. Do you know what sex is?"

Ludwig felt his cheeks turn three shades of red. "Yes, I have heard humans talking about it."

"Nations can have sex like humans, but we perform it for different reasons. Personally, I find it to be an irritation. Personifications have sex, or what we call invading vital regions for two reasons; strengthen bonds between states or impose your domination on another personification. We are bonded to our country or empire and give them our unquestionable loyalty, but we can still prove our loyalty to our country, it is rare and unnecessary. If we did I would dissolve myself for having to perform a tedious act for ever ruler. However, states are not bound to each other; this is why there are squabbles between each other. States will form alliances between each other and prove their loyalty by allowing another personification to invade vital regions. However, a state or country can invade another's vital regions against their will; humans refer to this as rape. It is a terrible act that we personifications perform. This is why Prussia hates France for invading his vital regions and Austria hates Prussia for invading his."

Ludwig felt as if he were being lulled to sleep; Baden spoke as if he was giving a long winded, boring lecture. "I guess you are not very fond of the act of invading vital regions?"

Baden let out a sigh. "It is annoying even on its best of days. I have participated in the act of sex between personifications, but only when I absolutely have to. It causes too many unnecessary headaches; emotional attachment, rivalry, revenge, and the list goes on."

Baden turned to walk away, then looked back at Ludwig over his shoulder. "I don't particularly care who rules over me, but if anyone misuse their power and hurts my humans… Just remember an Empire or Country is not immortal."

* * *

Ludwig walked lazily into his room; if the maid hadn't opened his door he probably would have slept on the floor. However, Ludwig had to ask the maid twice if someone had moved his room. She told him that Prussia had order the rearrangement of Ludwig's room. They had replaced Ludwig's small bed with a King size bed and the comforter was gold, red, and black stripes; gold, red, and black comforter, with matching pillows. Ludwig made a mental note to ask Gilbert why he decorated his room with the colours of the protestors against Austrian government rule. Also, Ludwig's clothing had been replaced with Prussian military uniforms and his shoes with black knee high boots. Plus, all of his favourite books were replaced with novels, famous essays written by philosophers, the art of war, chess strategies, and other material he has never read before. But, Ludwig was overjoyed to see his favourite architecture book sitting on his nightstand.

Ludwig took off his boots and carefully removed his uniform. He would have slept in his clothing, but was afraid to ruin the clothing Gloria gave him. After neatly hanging the uniform he slipped on undergarments and laid down on the bed. He would have crawled under the sheets, but he still had not washed the dust off his body from the long trip. He curled up on his side and tried to get some rest. His mind kept wandering back to invasions of vital regions and the kiss at the bar.

* * *

Gilbert sunk into the bath, feeling his body relaxing into the hot water. Gilbert took the cooled white cloth from the clay bowl and placed it on his forehead. He was hoping the hot water would relieve some of the tension in his body. The demons that plagued his soul had tightened their grip around his heart; giving him no moment of peace. A single kiss had turned his life upside down. Gilbert let out a built up sigh. He closed his eyes, but the only imagines he could see were Ludwig; for his heart patted after him to be complete.

"Ludwig."

Ludwig was the salvation his heart desired; a simple kiss could set him free from his tormentors. Gilbert felt his body reacting to the images dancing in his mind.

"Ludwig." Gilbert mumbled allowing the sound of his name roll of his tongue slowly.

Gilbert slipped further into the water, allowing only his to face remain emerged. He let his hands slide down his sensitive, milky skin. Gilbert had only two options; take back the piece of his heart he lost or find a solution not to hurt Ludwig.

Gilbert slid his slender fingers further down his body, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. His normally pale face was flushed pink as he felt his stomach muscles tighten in anticipation.

"Ludwig." He half moaned as his delicate fingers found their way to his pulsating need.

His fingers slid across the very tip of his hardening shaft, causing a wave of sensations to flow through his veins. His fingers moved down his length at their own accord, they crawled down slowly, teasingly, causing a low moan of frustration to escape his reddening lips. Gilbert spread his legs further apart; feeling the cold porcelain against his hypersensitive skin caused a shiver of pleasure to run through his body.

Gilbert tightened his grip around the bottom of his shaft, with his free left hand he glided it across the red buds on his chest and squeezed them between his fingers. Gilbert bit the bottom of his lip imagining Ludwig's soft lips wrapped around his rising flesh. Gilbert moved his right hand up his shaft not releasing the pressure; he could feel his pulse quickening in his hand.

"Ludwig...Ludwig." He moaned, speeding up the pace of his hand.

Gilbert cupped his neglected scrotum with his free hand; he toyed with them, by allowing his balls to slip between his fingers and squeezed them gently as they rolled through his grasp. Gilbert sped up the pace along the body of this rock solid tower and maintained a constant pressure. Gilbert could hear his heart reverberating in the warm water. Gilbert released his member and let it fall down against his stomach.

"Ludwig…you...are such….a tease." He breathed out between gasps of moans.

Gilbert moved his left hand and started to run slow circles across his swollen head; he arched his back as pleasure and want shot up his spine. He firmly gripped his throbbing organ once again, but keeping up a fast pace. Gilbert pushed his head back against the porcelain bath as his toes curled. He could feel a pressure building in his belly.

"Ludwig...so close...release me." Gilbert begged in desperation.

Gilbert slammed his leg against the back of the tube, his back arched, his mind felt faint and dizzy, and his breathing caught in his throat. His body did not relax back into the tub until all of his essence was released.

* * *

Gilbert felt refreshed after the long hot bath and slipped into comfortably warm white undergarments. Gilbert pulled back the soft black and white checkered cotton sheets and crawled into his bed, pulling the blanket over himself. The best part about being home is sleeping in your own bed.

Gilbert heard someone knocking on his door. The two things Gilbert hated were being woken before noon and just before drifting into blissful slumber. He decided to ignore the unawesome visitor. However, the unwelcomed guest kept knocking at the door for several more minutes.

"Come in." Gilbert finally stated in an annoyed tone.

Ludwig opened Gilbert's door and quietly closed it shut behind him. "Umm...would it be alright...if I slept with you tonight."

Gilbert was not sure how to answer. He didn't want to push Ludwig away, but he also didn't want to hurt his brother. His brain was screaming at him not to, but his heart spoke for him before his brain could stop it. "Of course, Ludwig."

Gilbert lifted the sheets on left side, enabling Ludwig to crawl underneath. Ludwig accepted the invention and crawled into the bed beside Gilbert. Ludwig wrapped his arm around Gilbert's torso and laid his heads against Gilbert's chest. It was a completely different experience compared to when we was much smaller, Ludwig usually slept sprawled along Gilbert's chest or used his arm as a pillow, but with his larger frame his body perfectly moulded against Gilbert's side. However, he could hear Gilbert's heart rate was elevated compared it is usual steady beats. Ludwig was going to ask what was wrong, but it had been a stressful few days and war was just around the corner. Therefore, Ludwig came to the conclusion not to bring the matter up, but allow himself to fall asleep.

Gilbert could not move a muscle. He felt his body reacting to Ludwig's every touch and could feel heat building in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to push Ludwig off himself, but he knew that would only hurt Ludwig's feelings. Gilbert took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. After all, Ludwig had cuddled against him hundreds of times in the past; this time was no different.

It did not take long before Ludwig's body relaxed against his own. Gilbert closed his eyes, trying his best not to force himself onto the source of the warm steadying breathing against his torso. Only a few moments ago he was imagining Ludwig's soft pink lips pressed against his chest. Gilbert waited until Ludwig was in a deep sleep before he decided to move. He slowly removed his arm from under Ludwig and laid his head back down gently against the pillow. Gilbert left his room and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Gilbert needed to get away; it really didn't matter where, as long as it was away from Ludwig. Gilbert allowed his feet to guide him to the inner sanctum of the palace where a garden was planted. From the entrance he was able to see the whole garden; beautiful Murat Kara trees with white blossoms surrounding the outside, and bleeding hearts that lined the edges of the cobblestone that wrapped around the fountain. At night it was peaceful and quiet; the only sound was from the angel standing guard in the heart of the garden. Gilbert followed the path to the fountain and sat down on the stone edge. He closed his eyes and listened to the water to calm the burning fervor racing through his veins.

Gilbert groaned inwardly; he couldn't believe how weak he has grown. He always took what he wanted without reluctance. When his men invaded Austria, he didn't hesitate to invade the personification's vital regions. He had grabbed Austria by the throat, slammed him against the ground, enjoyed the sight of blood dripping from the Austrian's mouth, and defiled the pure untainted body without hesitation.

Austria may have been one of his greatest victories, but Russia made his blood boil. When they were ruled over by the Greats they played a battle of cat and mouse. The two would invade each other not just for dominance, but for the sheer thrill of the game. Gilbert's slips curled as he remembered chaining Russia up, ripping open his skin with his nails, and never once did Russia beg for mercy. Russia in turn would gag him and make him cry tears of pain and pure bliss.

Not all of his sexual encounters were for the pure sake of invading others vital regions. Gilbert had formed strong bonds of friendship with Boden, Saxony-Anhalt and others. But, each time he was always the dominant one and it was always him that initiated the act; each time he never hesitated to take what he wanted. But, the thought of hurting Ludwig and worse yet losing him was unbearable. Gilbert could not figure out how one small, insignificant personification could have a tight hold over him. Gilbert placed his hand over his racing heart.

"Gilbert."

Gilbert opened his eyes, to see Saxony-Anhalt standing before him, his crimson eyes burning with lust and want.

Saxony-Anhalt took a step back, feeling his lustful gaze wanting to devour her. She could sense his intense emotions. Gilbert walked towards Saxony-Anhalt never taking his gaze from her.

"Gilbert." she spoke in a shaky voice.

"Vibeka." Gilbert stated in a low growl.

Gilbert cupped her soft chin in his pale fingers and he ran his thumb across her reddening lips. He tilted her chin up and captured her lips with his own. Vibeka raised her hands against Gilbert's chest to push him away, but Gilbert wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his burning body. Gilbert slid his tongue past her lips to taste every inch of her mouth and to claim his dominance over her. Only when Gilbert's lungs burned for air did he finally release her.

"Get on the ground." Gilbert commanded staring directly into her glassy blue eyes with his intense red eyes.

Vibeka knew the carnal cravings of lustful desire burning in Gilbert's eyes were not for her, but she complied to his demands anyways. Vibeka laid down on the soft grass that was dotted with white pedals, but before she could say anything Gilbert dropped down with both knees on each side of her body trembling body. Gilbert slid his hands along Vibeka's lanky arms and held them together above her head with one hand. Gilbert laced his fingers into her golden hair to tilt her head to the side with his free hand and expose her luscious neck. He made a trail of

kisses down her pulsating vein, and stopped at the crook of her neck to nip and bite at the sensitive skin; drawing a low moan from Vibeka quivering lips.

"Gilbert...Ludwig." Vibeka stated trying to get Gilbert's attention.

"Yes...Ludwig." Gilbert moaned sucking her collar bone leaving behind a bruise.

"No...Ludwig is watching…"

* * *

Ludwig felt a cold draft send a chill down his spine and tried to bring his body closer to Gilbert's, but he couldn't feel another body lying beside him. Ludwig opened his eyes to find out where his brother had gone. He raised his body to a sitting position feeling a sense of alarm with his brother missing. For as long as Ludwig could remember, Gilbert never got out of bed unless it was an absolute life or death emergency. Ludwig felt a sense of guilt, because he knew something was wrong from Gilbert's unusual fast heart rate.

Ludwig pulled off the covers and decided to seek out his brother to insure he was alright. He walked down the corridors and the only sound he heard was the echoing from his movement. When he had managed to get to the garden in the center of the palace he stopped. Ludwig had remembered coming here to watch the stars with Gilbert. From the entrance of the garden he could see Gilbert with Saxony-Anhalt. He was about to approach them until he saw Gilbert place his lips against hers. All Ludwig could do was stare at them; he was shocked that Gilbert was kissing someone else.

He watched as Gilbert ran his hands against her body and drew her close against him. Ludwig wanted to run away, but his eyes could not peel themselves away from watching Gilbert. Ludwig could not hear what they were saying, but Saxony-Anhalt laid herself down allowing Gilbert to mount her. Gilbert suddenly stopped and looked directly in Ludwig's direction. Ludwig felt embarrassed and ashamed for standing there and watching them. He snapped out of his enchantment and ran out of the garden. Ludwig didn't know where to hide and decided the best place to run to was his room. When he made it back he crawled onto his bed, pulled his knees against his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his head into his legs. He wanted to just disappear.

* * *

Gilbert didn't know what to do. The last thing he wanted was for Ludwig to see him with someone else. Vibeka ran her fingers across Gilbert's flushed cheeks and tilted his face so she could look into his eyes.

"Do not deny your heart's desire or else it will destroy you." Vibeka spoke with a hint of concern.

Gilbert stood up and reached out his hand to help Vibeka unto her feet.

"Vibeka." Gilbert tried to speak not wanting to look at her.

"You don't need to say anything." She spoke giving Gilbert a weak smile.

Gilbert ran after Ludwig, hoping he could find him. However, Gilbert could not see Ludwig anywhere in the dimly lit hallways. In the still silence of the palace he could hear faint footsteps running from his direction. Gilbert decided to take the chance and head in the direction of the noise. As Gilbert followed the noise he knew that they were heading in the direction of Ludwig's room. He then heard the faint noise of a door opening and closing. Gilbert ran down the hallway and stopped in front of Ludwig's door; his hand couldn't stop shaking when he touched the doorknob. He leaned his head against the door and shut his eyes.

"Can I really do this?" Gilbert thought to himself. "This is Ludwig, the boy you saved, the boy you raised, and the boy you love."

Gilbert felt like banging his head against the door. Gilbert felt completely vulnerable. He, Gilbert, had never before opened his heart to anyone. Gilbert took in a deep breath.

"Time to choose, you can't live forever with half a heart." Gilbert spoke to himself. "Choose."

Gilbert opened the door.


	5. Verbotene Frucht

Warning: Lemon, Adult Sexual Themes, boyxboy, incest (this is the first time ever writing smut...hopefully it is not too bad...please leave comments for suggestions are appreciated)

* * *

Gilbert walked into the room still unsure of what action he needed to take, but standing outside would not help the situation. Gilbert closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed, dejected.

"Ludwig...I am sorry…I guess there is a lot I need to explain...I guess I never expected you to grow up so fast...really is unawesome to be a nation." Gilbert chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why did you kiss her?" Ludwig finally spoke looking up at Gilbert, his eyes redden by tears. "I don't understand why you kissed her. I thought you kissed me at the bar, because…"

"Well…" Gilbert twiddle his thumbs trying to think of an answer.

"Gilbert for once please just tell me the truth."

Gilbert's heart sank seeing Ludwig's miserable expression. Gilbird titled it's head back and forth; letting out low cacking sound.

"I am egotistical." Gibert replied smirking. "I don't want to hurt your or lose you. Therefore, I sought comfort in someone else."

Ludwig laced his fingers through Gilbert's fingers. "You raised me and took care of me. I don't believe you will hurt me. I am stronger than I look."

Gilbert removed his hands from Ludwig. "I can't lose you."

Ludwig didn't know what to say or do to convince Gilbert otherwise. Ludwig grabbed the back of Gilbert's head and pulled him into a kiss. Ludwig didn't know what he was doing, but he tried his best to remember the moment at the bar. The warmth radiating from Gilbert made his lips tingle, his stomach muscles tighten, as he allowed his mouth to open he felt his lips quiver with unknown anticipation. Feeling no response from his Brother; he decided to pull back, feeling ashamed.

Gilbert felt his heart flutter within his chest when it was freed from its tormentors as Ludwig's lips pressed against his own. The fire in his veins was reignited. He didn't respond back to Ludwig's kiss; his body had gone rigid, but his mind started screaming in his ears as Ludwig pulled away. "Do something or else you will lose him." Gilbert leaned towards Ludwig, capturing his lips with his own. Gilbert took advantage of the opportunity of Ludwig's vulnerability, to allow his tongue to slip past Ludwig's reddening lips and glided it across the sweet buds of Ludwig's tongue.

Ludwig felt his whole body melt against Gilbert. It was strange he never thought much about Gilbert's musky aroma, but being so close it stirred a hunger from the core of his being. Ludwig felt his body trembled as Gilbert slid his tongue against his own; it tasted sweet, forbidden, moist, and savory.

Gilbert pulled back from Ludwig gliding his tongue across his puffy lips. Gilbert caught in the corner of his eye two Gilbird's rubbing their beaks together, but when Gilbert parted from Ludwig, the second Gilbird evaporated into thin air.

"I think I will enjoy invading another countries vital regions." Ludwig said licking his suddenly dry lips.

Gilbert looked at his little brother, confused. "What do you think invading another countries vital regions is?"

"Well...Baden told me it is like humans...from what I understand it is like humans who have sex...which is kissing." Ludwig stated matter of fact.

Gilbert could not help but laugh at Ludwig's innocence. "That is not invading another countries vital regions."

"Can I do it? Can I really defile my little brother?" Gilbert spoke to himself, staring into those beautiful pure blue eyes.

Ludwig sensed Gilbert's hesitation. "Teach me."

Ludwig decided to take the initiative again to encourage Gilbert. Ludwig closed his eyes visualizing Gilbert in the garden; Ludwig felt his abs tighten again from the visual stimulus. Ludwig opened his eyes, he ran his fingers throw Gilbert's snow white hair, and tilting it ever so slightly exposing Gilbert's pulsating vein, under his brothers perfect white skin; he felt a lump forming in his throat. Ludwig leaned in close and placed his lips against Gilbert's soft warm skin. Ludwig felt a thrill rush through him as he left behind moist kisses on his brother.

Gilbert felt whole, complete, and his whole body was on fire from Ludwig's soft kiss. Gilbird became two right before Gilbert's eyes, and they joined their breasts together and flapped their wings furiously.

"You are the old brother. It is your responsibility to take care of him. For once in your life don't be selfish and take a piece of the forbidden fruit." His voice screaming into his ears.

Gilbert placed his shaking hands on Ludwig's shoulders and pushed him away. Ludwig looked up into Gilbert's eyes, he felt a pang of fear from the lust in the crimson eyes.

"Alright." Gilbert finally spoke. "Take off your clothing and come back to bed."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My clothing? What does that have to-."

"Just do as I say Ludwig." Gilbert ordered. "Invading a person's vital regions is not just kissing. Sex is the closests act we can perform on becoming one flesh."

Ludwig did as he was commanded. Gilbert allowed himself to watch as Ludwig removed his clothing. He could not help but admire Ludwig's perfect curves, heavy-set frame, and flushed cheeks from arousal. Gilbert felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, but he must take care of his little brother first before his own needs.

Ludwig layed back down on the bed with his face flushed several shades of red. Ludwig felt slightly unnerved by his member beginning to raise to life. He felt the urge to touch himself to relieve the pressure he felt building in his gut.

"Spread you legs." Gilbert ordered allowing his lips to curl with mischievous intent.

Ludwig spread his legs feeling a sense of embarrassment being completely exposed to his brother. Gilbert positioned himself between Ludwig's legs and tightened his pale fingers around his little brothers darkening manhood. "You have a very large Bratwurst." Gilbert smirked as he lowered his head, and allowed his tongue to swirl teasingly around the swelling head.

Ludwig clawed at the sheets beneath him as he felt a wave of new sensations shoot through his body. He wanted to speak, but his mind was at a sudden loss of words. Ludwig felt drawn into Gilbert's intense hungary eyes that wished to devour him; all Ludwig could do was stare in awe.

Gilbert closed his eyes as he allowed Ludwig's girth to slip past his swollen pink lips. Gilbert felt his own twitch with need. Gilbert wrapped his lips tightly around Ludwig's pulsating shaft, creating a tight seal, and pulled it out slowly dragging his tongue along the vein; causing a popping sound as he set it free from his mouth. Ludwig moaned as he felt the cold air against his heated flesh.

Gilbert cupped Ludwig's scrotum in his left hand, he used his free hand to place two fingers on top of the crease at the base of Ludwig's shaft, he slowly moved the fingers down the seam applying just enough pressure, he moved his fingers to the bottom of the scrotum, while teasing Ludwig's sack with his skilled delicate fingers.

Ludwig lowered his head against the pillow, no longer being able to hold it up. Ludwig had to squeeze his eyes tightly closed, but could still see colours dancing before his eyes. His whole body was being assaulted by waves of pleasure shooting up from his groin. As soon as he felt Gilbert's exquisite nimble fingers slide down his rod, his whole body shiver, and his toes curled at their own accord. Ludwig felt as if Gilbert was winding up a piece of string in his body that was ready to snap. Ludwig was now breathing heavily and sweat covered his body as morning dew; sticking his blond hair against his forehead.

Gilbert watched as white droplets forming from Ludwig's tip and slowly slide down the shaft; he licked his lips as if he was a cat being offered cream. Gilbert ran his free hand along the shaft, collecting Ludwig's essence on his finger.

"Ludwig." Gilbert purred in a low dark tone.

Ludwig opened his eyes. He could not help but admire the lustful wine colour eyes and the beads of sweat that sparked off Gilbert's beautiful flushed white skin.

"Open your mouth." Gilbert stated smirked naughty.

Ludwig opened his mouth and allowed Gilbert to slide his finger into his mouth. Ludwig tasted something similar to lye and furrowed his eyebrow. Gilbert removed his finger slowly.

"Why did you make me taste soap." Ludwig asked annoyed.

Gilbert curled his lips and licked his finger. "That little bruder was not soap, but your delicious essence."

"My essence?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, bruder." Gilbert replied grinning.

Ludwig watched as Gilbert slide his slick finger down his tightening abs, he glided it up his engross shaft to the tip. Ludwig watched as Gilbert slid his finger across his sensitive tip causing Ludwig to release a low moan. On the tip if Gilbert's finger was a white droplet. Ludwig could not help but allow his jaw to go slack as he watch Gilbert suck on his own finger as if it were irresistible delicious fruit.

"You see little bruder, when we become aroused a white substance leaks from our member. Considering your expression I guess you want to taste more." Gilbert didn't wait for a response as pressed Ludwig's tip against his puckered lips. Gilbert grinned as he chuckled to himself. He could give Ludwig his first mind blowing orgasm or make him work for it. With his own need dripping and begging for attention he decided on the second option. Gilbert slid off the bed and stripped himself of his undergarments.

Ludwig let out a moan as he soaked in the magnificent view of Gilbert's beautiful untainted white body. Ludwig has seen Gilbert naked on several occasions, but Gilbert's strong musky smell and the way the sweat clung to his brothers body; pulled the string in his body to the snapped point. He felt his head becoming dizzy and his hands grip the sheets tightly; causing his knuckles to turn white. Ludwig explored Gilbert's exposed body wishing to touch the smooth milky skin. Ludwig eyes stopped at Gilbert's fully erect member.

Gilbert decided to give his naughty little brother a bit of a show. Gilbert leaned back his head and closed his eyes. He slide his fingers across the top, began to stroke the frenulum, with his free hand pump the bottom of the base, and all the way letting out low deep moans.

"Like my five meters ~ keseseseses." Gilbert chuckled eyeing his brother mischievously.

Ludwig felt ashamed for staring at his brother and turned his face away.

Gilbert placed his fingers on Ludwig's chin and turned his face towards him. "You can look as much as you like Ludwig."

Gilbert released Ludwig and walked over to his dresser and picked up a jar of cream. Gilbert returned to the bed with jar in hand and hopped back onto the bed. Gilbert was not sure if he should deflower his innocent brother or allow Ludwig to mount him. Of course, every ounce of his being wanted to drive Ludwig hard into the bed and make him scream out his name. Gilbert smirked to himself, he decided to deny his carnal urges for tonight, and allow Ludwig to have some fun.

Gilbert climbed on top of Ludwig's body and kiss him deeply. Gilbert toyed with Ludwig's tongue, every time Ludwig tried to glide his tongue against his own, he would draw his tongue back into his mouth, Gilbert had to do this several times until Ludwig got the courage to dive into Gilbert's mouth.

Ludwig fully indulged in tasting every inch of his brothers mouth. It was so hot and warm.

Gilbert finally released Ludwig; both of them were panting hard.

"I have decided to be a good big brother and allow you to enter into me." Gilbert whispered nibbling on Ludwig's ear.

"I...did...enter you." Ludwig replied trying to catch his breath.

Gilbert smirked against Ludwig's ear. "keseseseses~don't worry my naive little brother. I will teach you."

Gilbert flopped down beside Ludwig and looked over at him. "Get between my knees as I was before and grab the pillow you are resting your head on."

Ludwig had to will his body to move and untangle his fingers from the sheets. Ludwig grabbed the pillow and placed himself between Gilbert's legs.

Gilbert took the pillow from Ludwig's hands and placed it under his hips. "Now we can let the fun begin. Take the lid off the cream and coat three of your fingers with it."

Ludwig took off the lid and did as instructed. He played with the texture between his fingers and looked back up at his brother.

"From this point on is exactly what it means to invade another personification. Take your middle finger, slide it pass my amazing butt cheeks, and into my anus."

Ludwig stared at Gilbert blankly. "You want me to-"

"If you don't do it Ludwig I will have to do it myself, but I think you will have more fun if you did it." Gilbert purred trying to encourage his brother.

Ludwig swallowed the large lump in his throat. Ludwig pressed his fingers against the tight ring of muscles, he slowly pushed in, and was surprised by the intense heat. He felt his member stirring in curiousity of the foreign heat.

"I am not going to break Ludwig." Gilbert chuckled. "You can move it in and out."

Ludwig nodded. He slowly moved his finger in and out of the muscles that clung tightly around his finger. Ludwig was enjoying touching the soft velvety muscles.

"Now Ludwig put two fingers inside and move them apart like scissors." Gilbert could feel his body tensing around his brothers finger.

Ludwig pulled out his finger and slipped in two past the rings of Gilbert's entrance. Ludwig noted how it was tighter and it felt as if Gilbert was drawing his fingers in deeper. Ludwig scissors his fingers, causing a low groan to escape Gilbert's pink puckered lips.

"Now...three." Gilbert moaned enjoying the stimulus, his toes curled in anticipation.

"With proper training Ludwig could be very satisfactory." Gilbert thought to himself grinning, Gilbert was thoroughly the fantastic view of Ludwig pleasuring his body.

As Ludwig pushed in three fingers, he heard Gilbert let out a sigh of discomfort, but he continued the same motion as before. Ludwig felt a building discomfort in his loins.

"Alright...Little Brother...now for the fun." Gilbert spoke between waves of sensations running up his spine. "Remove your fingers and coat your massive Bratwurst with the cream."

Ludwig dipped his fingers into the cream, ran his fingers down the length, Ludwig was astonished by the hardness. Ludwig had to bite his bottom lip as his body shivered from the sensation. He could feel the discomfort subsiding allow a warm tingling feeling to wash over him.

"Ludwig, don't have all the fun by yourself." Gilbert smirked. "Who would have imagined I had such a dirty little brother." Gilbert stated in a low gruff tone. "Now put your Bratwurst where your delectable fingers were."

Ludwig scootched his body closer to Gilbert and pressed his tip against the entrance. Ludwig could not help but let out a moan as he felt the heat course through his veins. Ludwig pushed in slowly and carefully, grabbing unto Gilbert's thigh digging in his nails, the heat was surrounding him was incredible, he felt his legs started to shaking, and the velvet walls pulsed against him causing the string to tighten to the breaking point.

"O...god…" Ludwig moaned.

"If you are going to….call out…" Gilbert grabbed the back of Ludwig's head and pulled him close to his face, Ludwig had to use his free hand to balance himself on top of Gilbert, they were close enough to feel each others warm pants. "You should...be screaming out my name. Now my dirty little bruder call out my name."

"Gilbert." Ludwig breathed out.

"Now move in and out, the same way as you did with your fingers." Gilbert ordered sternly. "Go as deep as possible and don't hold back."

Ludwig snapped his hips forward releasing the built up urge for more sensation. Ludwig dug his shins into the bed in order to push in deeper into his brothers willing body. He felt the warm tingling feeling spreading from his membrane and up his body. As he gained more momentum, waves of shivers shot up his spine.

"Gilbert." Ludwig moaned again, the name sounded dirty and forbidden. "Gilbert."

Gilbert tilted his head and pulled Ludwig's face directly against his own. Gilbert wanted to taste and savour every inch of Ludwig's delectable mouth. Ludwig's body was hypersenstative and Gilbert's tongue found all the perfect spots to brush against. Ludwig could only moan into his brother's mouth as he was being assaulted by his brother's tongue, he felt his toes curl, and shut his eyes tightly.

Ludwig began moving more in and out at a faster pace, the only thing the thought about was snapping the string that was holding back something building in his body. Ludwig slammed himself deep into the hot velvet heat, causing Gilbert to released Ludwig's mouth in order to cry of pleasure and arch his body against Ludwig's. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly as white stars blurred his vision

"Gilbert...I sorry."

"Again Ludwig...Do that again." Gilbert moaned out wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck, he wrapped his shaky legs around Ludwig's waist to give his brother better access.

It was an incredible sensation to have his brother directly against him. Ludwig felt as if Gilbert's moans were reverberating throughout his being.

"That is it Ludwig….don't stop..faster…harder." Gilbert begged desperately seeking release.

Ludwig's body responded to Gilbert's desperate pleas. Ludwig pressed his sweat soaked forehead against Gilbert's shoulder, his body couldn't stop shaking, and the string that refused to snap was driving him mad. He pounded harder and faster into his brother seeking something anything to release the pressure.

"Ludwig." Gilbert screamed feeling his body become complete ridged as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

Ludwig let out a strangled moaned as he felt Gilbert's walls tighten around him. Ludwig couldn't handle the sudden hot tightness pulling him in; he felt the string snap. Ludwig tightened his grip on Gilbert, every inch of his frame strained as wave after wave of pulsating pleasure poured from his body . He panted heavily feeling exhausted and completely satisfied.

Ludwig layed down beside Gilbert trying to calm his racing heart and heavy breathing. He looked over at his brother and thought he was the most beautiful person in the world; his usual pale completion was highlight by a pink blush, his puckered rose lips begging for attention, and every part of Gilbert's body glistens with sweat. He allowed his eyes to enjoy the magnificence's of Gilbert's body and noticed a white substances coating Gilbert's abdomen and dripping from his brother's member; that now lay limp on his belly. Ludwig leaned over Gilbert and allowed his tongue to lap up the sticky substance; Gilbert's muscles tightened from the touch.

"How does my essence taste?" Gilbert asked running his fingers through Ludwig's matted hair.

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert and licked his lips very slowly.

"So, Ludwig how you like your first time?"

"Well...I won't mind…doing that again…" Ludwig replied feeling slightly embarrassed.


End file.
